Love forever blooms
by TwoHeartsCollidexx
Summary: Ashley won the diva search and falls in love with John Cena's good friend. Who will end up with Ashley. What happen's when a new diva comes? Will She fall in love with John? JohnxAshley RandyxStacy! Written By Nicole
1. Chapter 1:failure

"hey" he said in the cutest voice

"Hi" she said in an exasperating voice  
"Where you going" He questioned  
"Oh I'm going to meet Christy she is going to

show me around "She said in a low voice.

"Congratulations Ashley on winnin the diva search" Christy said to her new friend.  
"Awe thanks Christy" Ashley said to Christy hugging her

Christy looked over to see Johns eyes wandering acting as if he wasn't there.

"So what were you 2 talking about" Christy asked with a smirk.  
"well  
Before John could answer Ashley had said  
"Nothing"  
"OKAY" Christy said with a little bit of mocking in her voice.

Christy grabbed Ashley's arm and pulled her towards the exit. John ran his fingers through his hair he was a depressed that he couldn't talk to her. He needed her so bad. He didn't feel whole without her.

"bye" He said in a faint voice  
...

"Listen Teddy I can't wrestle my ribs are killin me man"

"Mr. Orton you take all the time you need to heal playa" Theodore Long said  
"Thx man I really need this" Randy Orton replied to Teddy's answer  
Back on Raw 

"Okay and this is Shawn Michael's locker room, Oh Hi Shaun!" Christy said excited to see her friend.  
"Hey Beautiful and who is this?" Shaun questioned with a sexy smirk.  
"Heyy I'm Ashley Massaro pleasure to meet you" Ash said

Ashley went to shake Shaun's hand but Shaun had pulled her in gave her a little kiss on the cheek and a big hug. Ashley hugged him back, she felt very comfortable around him.  
John saw this he didn't knoe what to say about it he just walked away in frustration.

" Listen Shaun we gotta go later" Christy said to him.

"Bie "Ash said looking back at him.

"Bye" He said not taking his eyes off of her.

After she had left he reminded himself of her lovely voice. He was in love. Suddenly John walked in and said:

"Man why did you do that you know how I feel"  
"Huh oh I was just saying hi" Shawn said looking at John with a puzzled look.

"Whatever bro, I'm going to grab a soda you want?" John questioned

"Nah I'm fine thx" Shawn answered

John left to go grab a soda when he bumped into a familiar face. It was Ashley again.

"Hey Ash whuddup?"

"I'm just chilling thx and how are you" She asked him giving a delicate smile.

"I'm great thx, so.."

"Ugh John I have been meaning to talk to you"

"Shoot"

"Well Vince doesn't want me in the locker room with the other divas yet so.. I have to well don't have too its up to you, Vince wants to know if you would like to share your room with me. Are you okay with that?"

"Well of course. I'm cool with that" He replied

"Oh thank you so much." She said hugging him then giving him a kiss on the cheek

"No problem. Now I need you to bring your suitcase and belongings in my room soon because I need to get ready for my match!"

"0kay bieee" She said to him.

"Owe my ribs are killing me" Randy said laying down on the couch in pain

"It's gonna be okay. You get some rest. Your ribs will be good by tomorrow" His doctor told him

Randy turned out the lights and laid there in pain after the doctor left.


	2. Chapter 2:misunderstanding

**On Raw**

"Ugh I can't see over these boxes!" Ashley said in frustration on her way to John's locker room.

John heard Ashley struggling. He decided to go help her but before he could, Shawn had gone over and took the boxes out of her hands.

"Here" he said taking the boxes out of your hands.

John listened from behind the door.

"Awe you're such a gentlemen" She said lookin' in to his eyes they stared in awe, until John became jealous and said:

"Shawn I knoe you have a bad back let me take those for you" John said very politely.

"Ugh okay thx"Shawn said

"You have a bad back," Ashley said concerned

"Yea"Shawn said with puppy dog eyes.

"Here I will walk you to your room,"She said putting one hand on his lower back and he had his arm on her lower back.

Johns plan had backfired. This made him mad. He slammed his door as hard as he could. Christy had been watching from a distance and knew what was going on! She knocked on his door.

"Come in" He said

"Listen John I knoe how you feel about Ashley. You love her now don't you?"Christy asked with an eyebrow raised

"Yea. Christy please help me I cant start a decent conversation with her at all. Please"

"YA John of course" Christy said excited to be helping

Suddenly Ashley walked in

"Am I interrupting something?" She said while cocking an eyebrow

"No..." John said fast

"You sure?" She said looking at him with her light pink pursed up lips. John just nodded not taking his eyes off her. They stood they were in a trance for minutes. Ashley admitted

John looked cute in a suit. John thought to himself she looks beautiful in that dress. (As always).

"I'm going to leave" Christy said grabbing he purse and closing the door behind her.

"Nice dress it looks great on you," John said breaking the silence

"You're lying, do you really think so" Ashley said looking down at the her shoes.

"Ashley look at me, does it look like I would lie about this" John said raising her chin

For ten seconds they stood there. When suddenly John made the move, he wrapped his arms around her and lightly kissed her soft delicate lips. Ashley pulled away with tears.

"No John I can't. You are like my best friend. SORRY" She said in a faint voice.


	3. Chapter 3:Fighting for her

"Why can't you Ash, Plz tell me why"? John questioned confused

"I like Shawn sorry but I...I do"

"What is he better looking is he nicer then me does he have better body, is he. Come on tell me I am willing to change for you. I love you so much Ashley," John said disappointed to here the answer of why she did not love him.

"Your cute in all of tht stuff its just there is something about him tht just makes me go wow" Ashley said day dreaming about Shawn

"Okay" He said. Sad to see the love of his life reject him. He was out to get Shawn. He clenched a fist and made his way to the locker room

………………… ………..

He arrived and saw Ashley speaking to Shawn he ran into the room and threw Shawn up against the wall.

"Is there a problem" Shawn asked moving away from the wall then brushing of his shoulders. John pushed him and said: "Yea you're the problem! You stole my girl I had first dibs bro"

"Too bad she loves me not you" Shawn said breathing heavily

"Lets settle this with a match" Shawn now said

"Kay"

"Bring it on"'

It's already been brighten' ahuah" John said eagerly.

Both left the room stomping leaving Ashley in tears for she knew the match would decide who wins her heart! John on the other hand turned around and went back to her.

"YOU WILL NOT WRESTLE HIM"

"Why" John asked Ashley with a shrug

"Your going to get hurt"

"Now your doubting me thx" John said leaving her alone

Lata on

The two men were wrestling for her. The match was pretty good so far! When Shawn knocked the ref out and went and grabbed a sledge hammer(often used by HHH).He got in the ring and hit John. Ashley outside of the ring saw this and new the match was done her friend John was hurt. The ref saw the pin counted him out Shawn won her. He went an grabbed her hand she couldn't help but look back at John thts when it happened she pushed away from Shawn and ran to Johns aid.

"I can't date a man tht would cheat in a match to beat his competitor, I belong to John"

"I won you tho I did all I could to be with you I wouldn't risk it"

"Awe thts so cute. Really you did all of tht for me .Thx'

Ashley left John in the ring and hugged Shawn. John had lost her the one he was willing to fight for. John got up after the match and watched a replay of the match repeatedly. He saw it he had to show Ashley what really had happened.

Flashback to the match

Shawn grabbed the chair.

"John let me pin you I don't wanna hit you man" Shawn said holdin the chair up

"No I wont loose her go ahead hit me I wont loose the girl I need and love"

End of flashback

Johns for head bleeding from the chair he now paused the video and ran to Ashley's

Locker room. He heard giggling he opened up the door and saw the two kissing Johns breath left his throat.


	4. Chapter 4:The untold truth!

John now listened upset.

"Ugh Ash babe I need to speak to you" John said acting like he normally did

"Okay sure. I'll be right back sweetheart," Ashley said leaving

They left and went to John's locker room and John showed her the video.

"Did you see it?"

"I saw it"

"So you kno the truth"

"He was willing to do anything for me, awe thx for showing this to me John I now kno he truly loves me," Ashley said crying ever so happily

Ashley left the room leaving John in misery. He shook his head in disbelief, how could she not see the truth from in the match. Shawn was going to pay!

On Smackdown

Randy had fully recovered.

"Hey ya Teddy. Ugh when's my next appearance on the show"?

"This Monday on raw you will be appearing in some sort of divas match" Teddy said confused.

Randy said thx and walked away.

"Divas match" Randy said licking his lips and showing a Sexy grin.

…………….

"Ms.Massaro you will be competing in a match this Monday"

"Oh thx for telling me Vince," Ashley said with a smile

John was walking in circles he didn't knoe how to react to this.

Monday night RAW

"Please welcome Randy Orton" Lillian said smiling

Randy's music hit the stadium the crowed went wild!

Randy had a list of Divas names his hand.

They came in one by one dressed beautifully.

"Thank you Stacy next up, we have Ashley. Show me what you got babee"

Ashley walked swaying her hips side to side, she had 3 inch heals on, She had a black short skirt covering ¾ of her butt. She had a sexy White dress top on tied up instead of using the buttons, her hair had spirally curls pined back out of her face, she wore a belt with stars hanging from it.

She walked over to Randy; she ran her fingers down his chest. She un-did her belt and gives it to Randy. Randy hung it over his shoulder now starring at her body. She walked over to Randy and asked him to help her with the skirt. He un-did her skirt and saw her long soft legs and nice butt. He licked his lips and ran his fingers through his hair he could not help it he just wanted to kiss her. He held it back though he was tempted. The other divas went but he could do nothing but keep his eyes on Ashley.

"The winner is…Ashley," Randy said walking towards her. She jumped into his arms.

"Thx so much"

As Ashley hugged him, she heard a faint whisper in her ear

"Meet me in my locker room after thn I will congratulate you properly. Ashley just smiled and said, "See you in your locker room".

……………………………..

Randy heard a knock on the door.

"Come in"

Ashley opened the door. She saw white candles all over the place. She saw a leather couch, a table a Plasma screen TV. She heard music in the background; Randy was dressed in a dress shirt with black dress pants. He was looking at Ashley who was in a black cocktail dress. He got up and took her by the hand. He walked her to the couch,thn closed the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey guys I ugh hope your liking it so far Jess and I are going to update our story Big Shattered relationship soon. I would like some reviews Plz! Anyways I love you guys.

Special thx to:

Casey (JohnCenasgirl4eva) I love your story and thx for the reviews!


	5. Chapter 5:Congratulations!

"How could she not notice I showed it to her it was so clear" John said whining in frustration!

"Dude what are you going on about"? Edge asked John confused.

"Ugh no one"

"Oh maybe the fact tht you lost Ashley to Shawn Michaels… Huh pathetic" Edge said laughing at John.

"Bro you betta shut your mouth or I 'be shutting it for ya a hah" John said walking out of the room with a clenched fist.

At Randy's Dressing room

There was an awkward silence but Randy broke it.

"Do you want any wine"? Randy asked looking into her soft orbs.

"Well I suppose I could have one glass"

Randy pored the glass and brought it to her.

Suddenly a slow song came on. It was Ashley's favourite slow song( What's left of me by Nick Lachey)

"Would you like to dance," Randy asked her scared she would say no!

"Of course"

As they were dancing Ashley felt something she had never felt before. She felt piles of happiness. He felt something but it had nothing to do with emotions what he felt was her cold breath reach his neck. He was tempted to move his hand from her back to her butt. He had to make the move while he had the chance he lowered his hand and reached her butt. To his surprise she didn't care. He dipped her back and looked into her blue eyes. She looked into his sapphire blue eyes they both felt something, something called Love.

The song ended and he let go of her. They walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Ugh so…"

Ashley said turning her head but before she could speak his lips crashed into hers. Ashley thought man is he a good kisser. She broke the kiss gasping for air. He went and got her another glass of wine!

"Hey Randy Someone's at the door" Randy went and answered the door

"Hey Bro" Batista said lookin at Randy then noticing the room was dark there were candles lit and Ashley Massaro was sitting on the couch dressed really nicely.

"Ugh Dave…" Randy pointed to Ashley; Dave not listening to what he had said went over to Ashley and introduced himself.

"Hello I'm…

"Your Dave Batista pleasure to meet you," Ashley said politely

Randy walked towards Ashley with the wine, when Ashley was about to take it when Dave accidentally knocked it out of his hand and the wine spilt allover Ashley. Ashley jumped up in shock of what had happened to her expensive Calvin Klein "Shimmer" dress was ruined!

"

Oh Ashley I'm sorry, Dave you have to go" Randy said angrily

"Sorry man, Sorry Ashley later" Batista said leaving quickly.

"Here" Randy said taking his shirt off and giving it to Ashley.

Ashley went into the bathroom took her dress off and put Randy's shirt on. She came out in his shirt and Randy still stared at her body.

"Ashley I'm sor…"

Ashley kissed him before he could finish his sentence. He picked her up and put her on her back, he was now on top of her. Both were breathing heavily they're an intensity between them. There was a knock on the door; Randy looked out the spy hole to see who it was. It was Shawn, Randy quickly blew the candles out got rid of the wine. He turned off the music and put the TV on. Shawn looked in and notice one thing Randy didn't fix!

* * *

Hey Sorry I havent updated in a while busy with school! I would like reviews plz bcuz I want to knoe if you guys think this storie's good.I love my fans stories and I respect your opinions!  
Special thx to:

JohnCenasGirl4eva! Your stories rock! You have inspired me to rite this story.Your one of my favourite authors! Give me some reviews cuz I love hearing your opinion cuz I knoe tht I did well if you like it

LOVE YOU muah

biies oxo

P.S do you have msn?


	6. Chapter 6:New Diva

"Hey Ash, why are you in Randy's dress shirt"? Shawn questioned sad to knoe the truth!

"Well umm"

"I had some diet Pepsi and I ugh accidentally spilled it on her and I had nothing else here tht I could give her but my top" Randy said trying to convince Shawn.

"Well okay man I was kind of worried there," Shawn said tapping Randy's shoulders

* * *

John walked in circles" WHERE is she" 

Suddenly John was hit by something he turned around to see a young blonde girl. He had never seen her before. I'm sorry John said bending down to help her pick up her books.

"I have never seen you here before" John said wondering who she was.

"Oh god I'm sorry, my name is Becky Johnson it's a pleasure to meet you," She said giving a soft smile

John kissed her hand and said "Very pleased to meet you" She giggled. She had platinum blonde hair and light blue eyes. She was 5"6 and weighed 115 pounds. Becky had just turned 20!

"Where ya headed to," John asked her

"Ugh ugh" She pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket

"Well the gyms tht way and ugh my"

"Here I better help you," John said wrapping his arm around her neck.

"Thank you so much" Becky said happy to have a friend.

"So Becky where you from"?

"Keswick Ontario, you knoe Canada"

"I knoe where Keswick is" John said trying to prove he was intelligent.

* * *

Shawn sat down on the couch with Randy and Ashley. "so whatcha watching guys" Shawn said looking at the TV. 

"Shawn I don't feel well can we go back to the hotel"?

" Kay sweetheart" Shawn said kissing her nose.

"Bye Randy" Ashley said winking at him then leaving.

In the Car 

"Hey Shawn I got to go to John's locker room and grab my stuff"

"Okay babee" Shawn said waiting in the car.

Ashley arrived at the entrance of Johns locker room and opened it up to grab her stuff.

"Ugh who's she"? Ashley asked John a little upset .

"John stop it... Hey I'm Becky Johnson Raws newest diva and you are"? Becky said now standing up with her hand out.

"Ashley Massaro"

"I'm not sure I have heard of you," Becky said looking around.

"I won the diva search "

"still doesn't ring a bell"

"just forget about it. Now John are you coming to the party tommorow"Ashley said with puppy dog eyes

"yea I'll come if it makes you happy" John said smiling

"Thx!Your the best" Ashley said. Ashley hugged John and he was surprised by it. He hugged her back and thn ,Ashley gave him a light kiss on the cheek . She grabbed her clothing and left John puzzled.

**A/N:Sorry I haven't updated in a while been busy lol. I hope you guys like it and plz send reviews bcuz I so think this story sucks and I want you to tell me if you like it. If you have any advice for this story or for the next chapter tell me plzz.I wonder whats going to happen next is Ashley jealous of Becky or is Ashley really in love with John? Will Randy and Ashley be together and Who is Becky Johnson? **

**Bies xoxo**

**Nicole**


	7. Chapter 7: The Party

AT THE PARTY

The music was blasting and everyone was there but John! Ashley had dressed up to impress John (she had a feeling Becky was coming). She had her hair straightened and actually died it lighter and added more black highlights! She wore a pink and black skirt (made by Rene Montebello) and she wore a white and black top that said DC (you knoe the shoes not the state).She also wore Pinne Butterfly heals. There were about 60 people at the party, John was not one of them. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Ashley went to answer it. "Hey J… Ashley notice John was dressed up in a dress shirt and a pair of black pants. He and Becky had come together. Becky wore a light pink dress that was cut off at the lower thigh, her hair was curled and she had **Decoutê **heals on.

"Becky go put your coat over there, John the guys are over here" Ashley said linking arms with John and then lying her head on his shoulder. Ashley was going to do whatever it would take to win John.

'Why is she linking arms with me and being so nice? She is acting like she is dating me but she is dating Shawn why the change of heart? I mean she is cute and all that stuff but she has not talk to me since I like lost to Shawn. Does Becky intimidate her? 'John thought as Ashley walked him to the guys.

Ashley sat with the guys laughing at jokes and stuff until Becky came over and sat beside John.

"You guys want to dance" Trish said to them

"Sure" Ashley said the guys and Becky stayed back, just talked and watched them dance and have fun.

"Trish" Ashley whispered while dancing

"Ya Hun' Trish said to her over the music

"Yea knoe that girl Becky"?

"Yepp"

"She bothers me I have to impress John. I don't want her stealing him"

"Well dance dirty," Trish said

Trish and Ashley danced dirty and had all the people starring including John. Ashley would give these little looks to John to make him feel like he wanted her. John could not take his eyes off her until Shawn said, "That's my girl you guys keep your hands off of her". John looked away after he had said that, but he often looked over at her making Becky feel a little bit jealous. Ashley and Trish got up on a table and started dancing. Everyone got up now and started to dance. John got up on the table with them and later Becky followed. Now all the attention Ashley had been receiving from John was focused on Becky. Ashley and Trish got off the table.

"I can't beat her Trish she's to good," Ashley said whining in frustration

"Your way hotter and way nicer" Trish said giving a smile

"I think I can make John jealous by being all cuddly with Shawn after all he did loose against Shawn fighting for me"

"Yea and he was jealous when Shawn hugged you when you first came to Raw," Trish said waving at a person, she didn't even knoe.

"Shawn babee come here Plz," Ashley said forcing John to look at the girl that could have been his.

"Okay darling" Shawn said going over to Ashley.

Ashley hugged him. John rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"What's our song" Ashley asked Shawn.

"I think I'm in Love with You by Jessica Simpson"

"Wait here" Ashley ran over to the DJ and requested there song and then told him their names. John watched her every footstep wondering what she was doing. Suddenly the song came on and the DJ said "This song goes out to the happy couple of Ashley and Shawn" The song started playing. John listened and remembered that he had told Ashley his favourite slow song when she had come in from her match. She stoled his song

_**Flash Back**_

"Good match you kicked some ass" John said to Ashley with a smile (this is before Ashley was dating Shawn)

"Yea I sure did"

The radio was playing in the background I think I'm in Love with You by Jessica Simpson.

"I haven't heard this song before" Ashley said turning it up.

"That's going to be mine and my girlfriends song" John said

"Sounds like a nice song to have your first dance too" Ashley said

_**End of Flashback**_

Ashley and Shawn took the dance floor as the first couple dancing. They danced with such grace and it bothered John that he couldn't be with her. The song they were dancing to was going to be the song him and Ashley first danced too.

"John would you like to dance" Becky asked John

"Sure"

Becky and John danced and Ashley saw so when the song was almost over Shawn dipped her. While she was being dipped, they kissed and John just watched wishing it were him. For the rest of the song they kissed. The song soon ended and they broke apart, the people in the bar clapped.

Shawn went to the bathroom and a waiter walked over to Ashley with a drink.

"This is from the fine young man over there" The waitress said giving Ashley her favourite drink Jack Daniels. The waitress pointed to a man sitting a couple seats down.

Ashley walked over to the young man.

"My favourite drink how did you knoe" Ashley said to Randy

Randy stood up and hugged her. John was still watching wondering how these people do it. How can they get Ashley and I can't

"A man just knows" Randy said giggling

"Well your not just any man you're a nice man" Ashley said flirting

There was a piece of hair hanging in Ashley's face and Randy pushed it a side running his finger down her face and her neck. John looked away then looked back watching intently. Ashley cupped his face holding her hand there until Randy grabbed her hand and placed it on his lap. Randy said something funny because Ashley started laughing. Ashley later said goodbye to Randy who was now talking to Shawn and notice John by himself.

"Hey cutie" Ashley said to John smiling

"Hey Ash"

John ordered some beer and Ashley pulled her money out of her pocket and bought herself a beer. When she was giving the Bartender the money, she dropped it. Forcing her to bend over and grab it. She bent over and her butt was in Johns face you could see 2/5 of her butt. John starred at it until she got back up and gave the tender the money.

"So John" Ashley said trying to start a conversation

"Do you like my shoes" She did this on purpose so that when she leaned over John could see down her shirt.

"Mhmm" John said looking down her top.

He was starring and talking to Ash until a familiar face came over.

"HEY" She exclaimed


	8. Chapter 8:Fighting for him!

"Becky" John said kissing her cheek

"Hey John and… ... Ashley" Becky said sitting down on Johns lap.

Shawn came over and started tickling Ashley.

"Shawn stop it… stop" Ashley said giggling.

"You have to kiss me first," Shawn said continuing to tickle her.

"No Shawn" Ashley said still laughing.

"Then I wont stop" Shawn said teasing her

She went to kiss him on the cheek but he turned so that her lips caught his lips turning it into a passionate kiss. Shawn picked her up then he sat down on the stool with her on his lap, running her fingers down his face until she reached his chest. Shawn was still a little angry with John and John was really pissed at Shawn. They acted like friends around Ashley!

"John do you mind if I bring a guest back to our hotel tonight"? Shawn asked "Well it's our hotel do what you want" John said rudely looking away.

"I'll take that as a yes," Shawn said looking at Ashley with a wink.

The party soon ended and everyone said good-bye. John drove Becky home and Ashley and Shawn left together.

**At John and Shawn's apartment**

Ashley walked in to their hotel suite, dropped her purse and hopped on to Shawn's bed. John wasn't home yet, so didn't have to worry about seeing them kiss, considering their beds were two maybe three meters apart.( John and Shawn never spoke tho they shared a hotel room)

"Ash sweetheart are you thirsty"? Shawn said looking at Ashley from the kitchen.

"Yes please" Ashley said smiling at him. Shawn smile back making his blue eyes shine in the moonlight. Ashley loved him so much you could see it every time they smiled at each other.

Shawn brought Ashley some Champaign. Shawn sat down beside Ashley and they both drank. After Ashley's first sip her light pink lips left a mark on the glass.

Shawn started biting Ashley's ear making her tense. Shawn slowly removed her pants not removing his lips from hers. Ashley then removed Shawn's not breaking the long passionate kiss. Ashley broke the kiss gasping for air. She stood up to walk over to the coffee table in which she left her drink on. She put her drink back down and stood there until Shawn tickled her causing her to fall back onto the bed.

**In John's Car**

"Where are you staying Becky?" John asked looking at every hotel an house.

"Right here" Becky said pointing to an elegant hotel.

John pulled into the parking lot and walked her to the entrance of her hotel.

"Later Becky"

"Bye John" Becky said closing the door.

John started to walk away from the door when Becky said:

"Wait John"

John turned around and nodded his head.

"Do you want to go out sometime"? Becky questioned with a confused look.

"I have to think about it aiight"

"Great call me with the answer," Becky said pulling her number out from her purse. John took the number and put it in his back pocket. Then he hopped in his car and drove to his hotel. John pulled in the parking lot and the smile left his face he had to go inside with his peer Shawn and the girl he loved Ashley. John opened the door to his hotel room and saw Shawn in his boxers and Ashley in her panties tickling each other.

When Ashley saw John she rolled over on her stomach and said:

"Hey John did ya like the party"

"It was good," John said with a shrug

Shawn kissed Ashley and John saw how happy Ashley was with Shawn.

'I could never make Ashley as happy as he does… It is time to move on. Where did I put Becky's number, my back pocket that's rite' John thought picking up his cell phone.

"Ash babee tell me you love me"

"I love you," Ashley said watching John.

Shawn fell asleep and Ashley pretended to be asleep instead she listened to John's conversation with Becky.

"Hey Becky"

"HEY JOHN"

"Umm so what did you have in mind for our date?"

'Date? He is going on a date with Becky.Shit!'Ashley thought listening to John.

"The Keg"? Becky questioned

"Where's the Keg located" John asked confused

" I will show you" Becky said laughing at him

"I'll pick you up tomorrow night a 6:00 3 hours before Raw…Okay"? John said

"Okay Love ya"

"Loves you too" John said replying.

John hung up the phone and jumped into bed. Ashley was puzzled. She had to ruin their date.

"Good morning John" Ashley said while making them breakfast.

"Good morning" John said while yawning.

Ashley served breakfast and waited for Shawn to get back from his morning jog.

"What do you want"? Ashley asked him while putting the food on the table.

"I can get it myself thx" John said taking the plate from her.

**Before Raw**

Becky waited by in the parking lot for John to pick her up. She wore a Yellow sundress and had her hair lightly curled back into a ponytail with to curly strands hanging at the front. She checked her watch John was running two minutes late. Her cell phone rang

"Hello" Becky said

"Hello this is Shane McMahon; you have a meeting in 5 minutes regarding your debut tonight. I'm sending a limousine to pick you up you are at the Holiday Inn am I correct"?

"Yes Sir and I kind of have a date so"

"I'm sorry but do you want this job or not"? Shane said. "Why yes, but of course… I'll be there," Becky confirmed.

Becky hung up the phone and John pulled in the parking lot.

"John I'm so sorry I have a meeting concerning my debut… I can't come on the date the limo is coming to pick me up I hope you don't mind" Becky said looking down

"Nah it's okay, you look great by the way" John said checking her out. "Not as good as you" Becky said kissing his cheek and waving good-bye.

John drove away disappointed. He got all dressed up in a suit for dinner.

**At The Meeting**

**  
** "Thank you so much Shane" Ashley said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Anytime. By the way, you look beautiful in that dress". Ashley was wearing a red dress with no straps and was long enough to touch her mid thigh." Your such a gentle men…Is there anyway I can thank you" Ashley said happily.

"Yea there is if your up too it" Shane said smiling. Ashley nodded

"Ashley I'm ugh well my dad's having a barbecue, I want to impress him by bringing a date… and I want to bring you…"Shane said looking up

"Okay Shane if it's only for that night" Ashley said approving of it.

Incase you were wondering that meeting was made up. Ashley planned to ruin Johns date with Becky. She decided to talk to Shane, and Shane offered to make the meeting.

Every diva was there.

"Ladies ladies please calm down raw is on in an hour or two," Vince McMahon said to all the divas. Ashley was sitting with Trish, Stacy, Christy and Maria. Torrie was sitting with Candace and Victoria; Becky sat next to Vince McMahon. Shane walked into the meeting he smiled at Ashley and Ashley whispered thank you. Becky watched them and new what was going on; this meeting was a fake Ashley had made it so Becky couldn't go on her date.

"Now Becky is debuting to night and I need a diva to wrestle her I was thinking about Candace" Vince was interrupted

"You ugh… Vince I knoe who I want to wrestle and I'm going to be calling her out tonight" Becky said leaving the meeting. Ashley and divas looked at each other.

"Great we have another psycho, first Victoria then Mickie now Becky," Trish said laughing, "Haha very funny watch your mouth Stratus"

**Monday Night Raw**

Becky's music hit the stage. Her entrance song was Fighter by Christina Aguilera.

"Hello everyone I'm Becky Johnson"

**John's locker room**

Ashley was getting changed. She chose a white skirt with a Yellow top and wrestling boots. John walked in when she had her top on and was slowly pulling up her skirt. Her butt was facing John so he could do nothing but watch as she pulled this skirt over her soft silky skin.

"Sorry" John said walking towards the door .

"Awe it's okay I shouldn't have changed out in the open"

John sat down on the couch next to her and turned on Raw.

"John I need you to come to the ring" Becky said calmly

John's music hit and he walked out. She sat a chair outside the ring and told him to sit down. She continued.

"Now this is my first night on Raw and I'm calling out a diva that is messing with my life. So Ashley get your ass out here" She screamed. John was surprised that it was Ashley she wanted to hurt.

John stood up and asked Becky what Ashley has been doing wrong. She told him to sit back down so he did.

Ashley's music blasted the speakers the audience cheered real loud Ashley got in the ring and a ref came down after her.

"Listen up Ashley if I win this match John's mine and you can't be friends with him, if you win you can stay friends" Becky said with determination

Ashley grabbed the microphone "Bring it and to make this more intense I want it to be a hardcore match and Becky incase you wondering what that means there is no disqualification" She dropped the mic and the bell rang.

They started grappling. John thought 'What the hell is going on'. Becky did a belly-to-belly suplex. No diva has ever done it before. Ashley clenched her stomach in pain. Becky got out of the ring and grabbed a chair. John tried to stop her but she asked security to hold him back if he tried to interfere. Ashley turned around and the chair smashes her face. Ashley got back up and took a Chair to the side of her head. Finally, Ashley got up and ripped the chair out of Becky's hands and through it out of the ring. She did a off the top rope suplex causing Becky to fall in pain. Ashley slid out of the ring and grabbed a ladder the stairs and the sledge hammer. She hit Becky with the ladder and hit Becky with the sledgehammer. Becky was unconscious. The ref started the count out but Becky got up and hit Ashley with the stairs 5 times. Her ribs were injured and she couldn't stand. Becky laughed and knew how injured Ashley was. Becky picked up the pin now that Ashley's ribs were possibly broken. Ashley's face had blood on it and her stomach was cut too. Becky picked Ashley up and held her against the ropes. Becky had sledgehammer around her neck.

"Ashley tell John what you've been doing. Tell him"

"Tell me what"? John questioned

"She ruined our date she made a meeting so that I couldn't go"

"Ashley wouldn't do it now let her go"

"Tell him the truth Ashley"

"John" Ashley said crying in pain.

"Ash"

"I made the meeting to ruin your date," Ashley said upset

"No Ash did she put you up to this," John said shocked

"No John I I did it. I did it because She is playing you John I I knoe it"

"Ashley how could you"? John questioned his friend

"I don't knoe"

"Lies your full of lies you did it because your jealous. You love John I knoe it"

"I I don't" Ashley cried in pain. Becky let her go and she fell still unable to stand

Becky pretended to leave but instead she turned around and smacked Becky's face off the steel stairs. John ran in to the ring and checked if she was breathing okay. Then he knew that Ashley could no longer be his friend because of there little gamble. Shawn ran out and carried her to the stretcher waiting for her. He saw Ashley leaving on the stretcher and now he knew it was serious.

"What's wrong with her" ? John asked a paramedic.

"She…

A cliffhanger I wonder what's wrong with Ashley? Plz send reviews!

Bies xoxo Nicole


	9. Chapter 9: You can't see me!

"She isn't breathing properly and that could possibly be caused by broken ribs," The paramedic said racing her to the ambulance.

"Let me in the ambulance I'm her boyfriend" Shawn said trying to get into the ambulance.

"John come on" Becky said whipping the sweat off her head.

John watched the ambulance leave; the world seemed to be going in slow motion, his heart was pounding and his thoughts were full of fear. Ashley was not breathing properly how was it possible.

Becky started to feel bad for what she had done and new she should not have put that girl in the hospital. She also knew what she had to do. She had to apologies to John and Ashley. She did win John though.

Becky grabbed John's arm "John I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that to Ashley, but I was going to do whatever it would take to win your heart. John I love you and would never want to loose you… I'm going to apologies to Ashley as well," Becky said with nothing but pity in her voice

"Okay Becky… I knew you were better then that girl" John said with a smile.

Becky knew Ashley was out of her way. She had won though Ashley suffered. Becky was going to apologies too Ashley and then they could be friends. John hoped in his car and then called Becky over to the car. When Becky got in John remembered something. 'Wait a second when I fought that match to win Ashley against Shawn, Shawn hit me with the chair and won. Ashley knew it was illegal but she still chose the cheater and left me in a bloody mess.' John arrived at the hospital with Becky around his arm. They ran to Ashley's room in which Shawn sat there arguing with nurses about her health.

"What do you mean it is serious and she could die? How the hell can she die tell me that?" Shawn said yelling and crying in panic.

"Well if her ribs collapse it is extremely possible she could have a heart attack leaving her in unstable conditions".

"What! What are you guys talking about, Ashley can't die" John said interrupting the conversation

"What are you doing here it's your effin girlfriend who put my babee in the hospital" Shawn said staring at John.

"She is not my girlfriend yet god," John said looking over at Ashley.

"I aint letting that girl in here"

"Shawn listen I'm here to apologies I made a mistake and I'm going to fix it" Becky said with tears in her eyes.

"Becky I'm sorry but no" Shawn said with nothing but hatred in his voice.

"Kay" Becky said whipping her tears off her delicate cheeks.

John told Becky to wait in the lobby while he goes and talks to the doctor and Shawn.

John walked over to Ashley's room and no one but Ashley was there. John walked in and pulled up a chair. Her Head was cut and a bandaged was placed across he slightly bruised cut. Her lip was swollen and had a small scrape on it. Her stomach was cut really badly and it looked like she was missing three ribs.

"Ashley I'm sorry. When I saw her grabbing the weapons, I tried to help you but seven bodyguards were holding me back. Becky reminded me of something though… Remember when I fought Shawn well, you chose him over me and he cheated. I tried to help you; you never tried to help me though." John said in a tone and almost a whisper.

John kissed her soft warm hands and left the room. He walked over to Becky and held her hand. They left the building together officially as a couple.

**A week later**

ON Raw!

Becky had a match with Lita and Edge was at ringside. Ashley had just arrived and was carried to Shawn's locker room. When Ashley got there, Shawn sat her on the couch and turned on Raw. Becky's music hit and she came out all excited. Everyone booed they could not stand her after the beating she laid on Ashley. She shook it off and got in the ring. Ashley just rolled her eyes and laughed. Shawn left the room and went to see Ric Flair. The match soon ended and Lita had won. Lita stood up on the ropes. Becky got up and hit her from behind Edge ran up the ramp he knew that if he touched Becky John would come out so he backed off. Suddenly injured Ashley came running down to the ring. John watched her. She got in and hit Becky. She punched her right and left. Ashley had a message and was going to make it clear. Oh ya Ashley heard what John said and was mad that he left the building with Becky. She kicked Becky in the stomach and put her in the FU! She did it Becky had just connected with Ashley's FU. Ashley then grabbed the mic and said "You cant see me" really loudly. She said into the camera so John could see.


	10. Chapter 10:Surprise guest!

* * *

John looked in shock. Then injured Ashley fainted. She fainted because of the pain. Becky stood up and looked at her. Becky thought it was a trick but it was not. Becky left Ashley in the ring. Trish ran down to the ring and tried to wake Ashley up. "Listen Hun you got to get up, Ashley please get up" Trish, whined worried about her friend. Soon Maria came out and Christy followed. Shawn turned and looked at the screen and saw Ashley on the ground. He started to run but Vince McMahon held him back threatening to fire him if he moved. Shawn did not care about being fired though, all he cared about was Ashley.

"Go ahead Vince fire me" Shawn said pushing past him. Little did Shawn know that Vince had not planned on letting him go that easily. One of the members of the spirit squad hit Shawn over the head with a chair. Shawn was unconscious.

Randy ran out to the ring and brought the paramedics. By the time the paramedics reached the ring, Ashley was awake. Randy helped her up and she clenched her ribs. She should not have gone out to the ring but Ashley hated Becky. She got up to see Becky walking up the ramp. Becky had her back facing the ring. Ashley got out of the ring and ran up the ramp after Becky. Ashley caught up to her and hit her, she still had plans for Becky. Ashley called a ref over. They were going to have a hardcore match backstage rite now. Becky had an advantage considering Ashley had injured ribs. Ashley grabbed Becky and through against a metal door making Becky let out a big squeal from pain. Ashley started to choke her. She let go and turned around to grab a chair. Becky got up and grabbed a Crowe bar. She hit Ashley over her head. Ashley went down crying. John ran to the parking lot where Ashley had been dragged too. Ashley was up and through her on top of a car and started punching her. John came out not noticing the ref and lifted Ashley off Becky.

"John let go of me"

Becky ran and hit Ashley with a Crowe bar again and then pinned Ashley.

"1.2.3" The ref counted raising Becky's hand.

"Thank you John," Becky said hugging John.

When John saw the ref, he realized that he had just cost Ashley the match. He felt terrible that is the second time Ashley has lost fighting against her. Still Becky was his girlfriend. He smiled and raised her hand.

Ashley laid there crying and John had nothing but pity for her. Still he left with Becky. Everyone came out and helped Ashley.

**At the Hotel**

Ashley was sitting in her chair her ribs were all bandaged up. Suddenly Ashley could not see she was blind folded. She attempted to scream but they taped her mouth. They tied her hands and through her on the bed. They punched her and kicked her and Ashley could do nothing but wonder who this person was and cry. Her ribs were being crushed. They untied her hands and they left before she could see whom it was. She took the blind fold off and removed the tape from her mouth. Ashley cried she was scared. She called Trish.

"Trish can I move into your hotel room with you" Ashley cried really scared

"Of course. Ashley Hun what's wrong" Trish asked

"I'll tell you when I come over" Ashley said whipping her tears.

Ashley hung up! She packed her stuff up and then left balling. She opened the door and pulled her suitcases out with her. She was so week she had to sit down in the middle of the hall. She got up and was leaning against the wall. She still cried scared and in pain. John and Triple H shared a hotel room and John was unlocking the door (so that triple H and he could get into there suite) when they saw Ashley. She was wearing a purple transparent coat that was long enough to touch her knees. Underneath she wore light purple panties and a light purple bra. They hear her crying and noticed that her stuff was out of her room. They wondered what was wrong but did not dare to ask. Trish came out and helped Ashley into her hotel room.

Ashley laid down on Trish's bed knowing that the unsuspected guest that recently visited her wouldn't find her here.

"Now Hun will you tell me what's wrong"

"I was sitting down when someone blindfolded me covered my mouth with tape and tied my hands. They through me on my bed and started to beat me" said very scared. She still cried in pain and from her surprise attack.

"Awe oh my god. I bet you it was Becky. That little ugh I'll get her back for you" Trish said very concerned.

"Yea probably. Did you see John he cost me the match"

"I knoe like ugh. Shawn's cute, he really loves you Ash," Trish said smiling.

"Ya and I love him too," Ashley said picturing Shawn in her head.

"Well. Let's get some sleep and we will find out who laid that beating on you tomorrow," Trish said turning of the lamp and fixing her pillow.

"Night" Ashley said rolling on her side then going to sleep.

**In the morning**

"Ashley" Trish yelled worried. Ashley was not in the hotel room. Trish looked out off the balcony and saw Ashley jogging. Ashley held her ribs she was in pain but would not stop. She wore a pair of faded jean shorts with holes in them. She had an orange top on that was short and her hair was in a ponytail.

"Ash you're going to hurt yourself," Trish screamed.

"I need to get in shape. You knoe don't want to gain wait" Ashley giggled breathing heavily. She rain to the nearest bench and sat down. "Hold on I'm coming down" Trish said closing the door.

Suddenly Ashley saw Becky jogging with John. They saw Ashley and ran over.

"Becky I need to speak to Ashley" he said letting go of her hand

"Hey ugh Ash we need to talk" John said looking at her with calm eyes.

"Shoot" Ashley said looking away with anger.

"Sorry for costing you the match. What the hell was the you can't see me thing about. First you hit my girlfriend from behind after her match, then you give her a Fu and, to top that off you grab a mic and say you can't see me with anger" John said looking at her confused.

"Whoa aren't I your friend John? Couldn't you see I fought that psycho bitch for your friendship I lost and was sent to the hospital?" Ashley said with anger

"Excuse me psycho bitch? I am not" Becky said pushing Ashley

"John Becky and I need to speak" Ashley said grabbing Becky's arm and dragging herself behind a bush. No one notice but Trish was listening to what they were saying.

"How's your ribs huh Ash? I bet you that surprise visit I gave you wasn't to pleasant" Becky said giving an evil grin.

"That was you"? Ashley said unsurprised.

"Don't tell John and I wont hurt and of your friends or your loved ones" Becky said holding Ashley's shoulder firmly.

"Who are you going to hurt if I tell" Ashley said scared to knoe the answer.

Becky turned around and grabbed Trish from the other bush. She grabbed her hair and put her hand around Trish's neck. "Her" She said making Trish whine

"I won't let her go" Ashley cried.

"Better not" She said letting Trish go

"You're a bitch," Ashley whispered mad. Becky turned around and kicked her ribs.

"Ah owe" Ashley screamed falling to the ground. John turned around and ran over to the bush. He saw Ashley lying on the ground.

"What happened" John asked

Becky sent Ashley and evil glare then looked at Trish.

"I owe. I tripped and hit my ribs," Ashley said crying

Trish helped Ashley up and they turned around and started to walk away.

"You okay" John asked worried

"Yea I'm fine," Ashley, said looking back very mad.

"What did she say to you" John questioned Becky.

" She said she was going to get me back and hurt all my loved ones. You knoe what that means she's after you to" Becky cried. John whipped her tears away and said:

"Not if I'm alive"

They held hands and Becky had just made this fight better to her advantage.

'I don't think Ashley would do this. Becky's up to something' John thought knowing that it was a lie of some sort.

**Back at the hotel**

"Hello is Ashley there"

"Ya" Trish said

"Hello" Ashley said

"Hey Ash its John"

"I saw you crying last night and was wondering what's wrong. I knocked on your hotel room door and No one answered your staying with Trish?"

"I…I umm" Ashley said not knowing what to say

Becky walked into Trish's room spotted Ashley on the phone grabbed Trish by the hair and said:

" Tell him that you couldn't take care of your self. So you had to have Trish help you because of your ribs" Becky said hurting Trish

" I…

* * *

**A/N: I wonder what's going to happen next…Anyways I hope you like this chapter It took me a while to make it so Plz send me your thoughts and comments in reviews. Remember to send me reviews. Biies xoxo**

**Nicole**


	11. Chapter 11: A friendship regained

"I … couldn't …ugh I couldn't take care of of myself so Trish helppped me because owe... because of my ribs" Ashley said obeying Becky so she would not hurt Trish.

"Are you sure I mean you are acting like you scared of something" John said knowing something was wrong. "N… no John I'm… I'm okay" Ashley said looking over at Trish making sure that Becky hadn't hurt her yet.

"Kay Ash but if something's wrong you got to tell someone and well I'm all ears… Later Ash" John said hanging up the phone.

"Becky let go of her. He hung up" Ashley said staring at Becky.

"Okay. Oh and I got a little proposal. You and I Monday night a match. How about a bra and panties match?" Becky asked.

"Fine and I want to make it a tag team Bra and Panties match. Trish and I vs. you and Victoria" Ashley said giving a little nod.

"Kay later beautiful" Becky said winking and then laughing as she walked out the door.

"I'm sorry Trish. I didn't think she would hurt anybody but me. But I guess I was wrong" Ashley said feeling bad.

"It's okay I can take that bitch anyways" Trish said while laughing.

**John's room**

Becky opened up the door and she had a wide smile on her face.

"Becky where were you" John said waiting to know the answer.

"Oh I was. I was hanging out with Candice," Becky said scratching the back of her head and sitting down beside John.

"Honey I was thinking we could go to a movie" Becky said wrapping her arms around his chest. John grabbed her hands, pulled her down so that she was leaning over completely, and then kissed her on he forehead.

"Well sure baby, We can go to the movie and then possibly go for a walk after words" John said giving a tiny smirk.

"Then later maybe" John said giving a little wink.

"We could get to know each other better. My room?" John said acting as he normally did.

"That's fine" Becky said rubbing John's back. "Oh and can we go to the opening of Zorro. Only the hottest of stars are allowed to go" Becky said. **(A/N: I know that movie was let out in September but Ashley had just won the diva search in like august so)**

"Sure so it's like a premier," John said turning his head so that it was facing her.

"Yeah so I need to get a dress and you can pick me up around 7:00," Becky said playing with her hair. "Yepp" John said turning on the tv.

"John can't wait to see you in a suit," Becky said opening the door.

"See ya at 7:00" John said waving good-bye. Becky waved and then closed the door behind her.

**Trish's hotel**

"Ashley guess what. We're going to the opening of Zorro," Trish said pulling the tickets out of her purse.

"No way! The premier with all the stars and the red carpet. Do we get to walk the red carpet?" Ashley said now standing up.

"YEPP" Trish said happily.

"Okay well we need to go shopping. I have to buy a dress" Ashley said jumping on her bed.

"Let's go" Trish said grabbing a hold of Ashley's arm and pulling her out the door.

**At the Mall**

Ashley and Trish went into at least 16 stores until they both found the perfect dress. The dress that Trish spotted was light pink and it was shiny. It had to layers and was long enough to touch the floor. The top of the dress was slim fit and the bottom of the dress had a small flair. The shoes she bought were silver. Ashley bought her dress and Trish bought hers. **(A/N: You'll find out what Ashley's dress looks like later)**

Ashley and Trish went to the food court which was right across from the entrance to the mall.

"Can I get two salads and two waters please" Ashley said to the lady working at the cashier

"Yea ugh Ash, I'll go find us a table" Trish said walking away.

Trish grabbed a table. Just then Becky walked in and saw John walking over to Ashley. Becky looked for Trish in the food court and finally found her. She walked up behind Trish just as John reached Ashley. Becky grabbed a hold of Trish's neck and Trish screamed "OWE"

"Hey Ash" John said now standing in front of her.

Ashley looked over to Trish and saw Becky give her and evil nod.

"Why are you talking to me" Ashley said though it hurt her to.

"Ashley aren't I your friend?" John asked confused because of Ashley's reply

"I lost that match to Becky. Remember and we had a gamble. You let her win" Ashley said acting mad so that Becky wouldn't hurt Trish.

Becky let go of Trish and walked over to John and Ashley. Ashley looked at Becky who now stood beside John and started to cry. She turned and took her tray over to Trish.

"Wait Ashley what's wrong" John said grabbing her hand

"It's nothing" Ashley said whipping her tears and walking away. Becky held John's hands tight "I wonder what's wrong with her" Becky said giving an innocent frown.

John found his tuxedo and Becky found her dress and they both drove home and later Ashley and Trish left.

**Back at the hotel**

Ashley was blasting music and was dancing around while Trish and she got ready for the premier tonight. Trish took her perfume and sprayed it all over her. Ashley grabbed the perfume jumped on Trish's bed while she sprayed it all over her. She put her gloves on and jumped off the bed. She turned the music down and put her dress on as did Trish. They hopped in the car and when to Creative headlines to get their hair done. After Their Hair was done they went home and got their makeup on.

4 rooms over John put his tux on and fixed his hair.

Becky at her hotel tried to fix her hair on her own. She had bought a dark blue dress that had one strap and was slim fit and really long.

A limo pulled up in the parking lot. John who had just left the hotel to go to his car saw it and wondered who was riding in a limo. Suddenly he saw her. Her dress was pale purple and had no straps. The dress was Shiny, slim fit with a little flair and really long so it dragged behind her. Her hair was up on top of her head all curly in a bun of some sort and two strands hung down at the front. Trish and her hopped into the limo and John could not stop staring.

"Hey Ash you excited?" Trish said looking at her friend.

"HELL YEAH" Ashley said happily.

John got in his car and went to pick Becky up.

Ashley's limo pulled up and John had some how got to the premier with Becky before her. The limo driver opened the door.

Trish and Ashley got out and the paparazzi started taking the pictures of the two. John and Becky saw Ashley and Trish walking down the red carpet waving to the fans. As soon as Becky saw her, her eyes became full of anger.

John and Becky made their way down the red carpet and everyone cheered for John and not Becky.

All the stars started to mingle and John could do nothing but watch Ashley. All of the hottest actors were telling Ashley how beautiful she is and they did the same with Trish. John could not believe how easy it was for these men to talk to her and flirt and how hard it was for him to do so.

Everyone found his or her seat in the theatre. John sat with Becky six seats away from Ashley and Trish the whole time Ashley smiled and John felt happiness just looking at her. Becky on the other hand just watched John intently knowing that John was staring at Ashley.

The movie ended and everyone clapped. Ashley stood up and went to shake hands with the stars from the movie. John walked up behind Ashley with a big smile.

"Hey Ashley" John said tapping her on the shoulder.

Becky walked over beside Ashley and pushed on one of Trish's pressure point. She held the pressure point, which really hurt Trish. Becky smiled acting as if everything was normal.

"Hey John" Ashley said giving and elegant smile.

"Ash we have to go" Trish said pulling away from Becky and grabbing Ashley's arm. Trish and Ashley went over to another group of people and started to talk.

Antonio Bandera 26 year old son gave Ashley his number. Ashley smiled at him and then winked as she walked away.

Ashley walked over to the bathroom. Inside she saw Becky walk up behind her in the mirror. Becky hit her back.

"You little bitch you planned to ruin John's date with me" Becky said punching Ashley again.

"NO I didn't and I'm not the bitch," Ashley said now hitting her back.

Becky and Ashley still arguing pushed each other around as they walked out of the bathroom. Ashley and Becky did not see John listening to their conversation.

"Remember Ashley if you talk to John I'm going to hurt Trish" Becky said slapping Ashley.

"John's my friend and your not going to stop that" Ashley said holding her face. John still listened intently. He was shocked with their conversation.

"Not for long" Becky said pushing Ashley. "Oh and If you don't leave John alone and stay away I not only will hurt Trish I will hurt John too." Becky said with a sly smirk.

"You touch him or mess with him and YOUR going to regret it" Ashley said clenching a fist.

" Now I'm mad and I'm going to hurt him" Becky said brushing herself off.

"That's it You try and you'll suffer" Ashley said pushing her again.

"You can't see me" Becky said mimicking John

"Haha" Ashley said turning around. Suddenly Ashley turned around and punched Becky in the face. "Let that be a message. No one messes with my friends"

John walked out from behind the corner and said: "Ashley thanks and as for you Becky we're over" John said walking away with Ashley.

"Wow that's why you haven't been talking to me because she was going to hurt Trish if you did"

"No that's not the whole story," Ashley said looking down.

"Then what is" John said raising an eyebrow.

"Well…

**A/N: There I updated this chapter I knoe it took along time but its seven pages long lol. I need reviews people so send em with a comment. Please R&R till next time.**

**Nicole**


	12. Chapter 12: The walk

"Well you know how I was about to win that hardcore match backstage against Becky. You grabbed a hold of me and she hit me with a Crowe bar. She won the match because of you and I was sent to the hospital. That's only part of it," She continued. "The other part is I was sitting down on a chair in my hotel room when Becky walked up behind me and blindfolded me so I couldn't see, covered my mouth and tied my hands. She through me on my bed and started to beat me up" Ashley said a little upset.

"Why didn't you tell me Ash" John said still confused.

"She told me if I told you she'd hurt Trish" Ashley still continued "You know when you called me that time well..

John interrupted "Becky was there and that's why I told you if anything was wrong I'm all ears" He continued "So that's why you moved to Trish's room. Triple H and I saw you crying" John said looking down.

Ashley heard her phone ring so she opened it up. "Hey baby. Oh I'm at the premier thing," Ashley said looking at John.

Shawn: "Is everything alright there"

"Yep. We just watched the movie it was good. We should be home soon" Ashley said happy that her boyfriend called to make sure everything was okay.

Shawn: "have a surprise for you. You will have to wait until you get home to find out what it is," He said teasing her.

"Oh please tell me what it is please" Ashley said wanting to know.

Shawn: "Oh damn it! Ash Hun I have to go! I will see you tonight" 

"Shawn is everything okay? Ashley asked worried.

Shawn: "Oh yeah. Loveee you"

"Love you to baby" Ashley said making a kissing noise and hanging up.

"Let me guess Shawn?" John said sarcastically.

"Yep. He called to make sure I was okay," Ashley said walking towards Trish.

"Hey would you like to go for a walk after this thing, ugh premier is over" John asked hoping the answer was yes.

"Sure! Trish and I will meet you at Sunshine Lake. We could walk along the beach. That's if it's okay with you?" Ashley said looking over at John.

"Yea you and Trish. Oh yeah I'll meet you there" John said turning around. 'Great Trish is tagging along. Now how am I supposed to tell Ashley…? I guess some other time' John thought disappointed.

The party soon ended and Becky was pissed drunk. John called a cab for her considering he did not want to be around her anymore. John got in his car and drove back to his hotel. Ashley and Trish went back to their hotel and grabbed their bathing suits and got dressed. Just when they were about to leave the phone rang Trish picked it up.

"Hello?" Trish questioned the person on the other line.

"Hello Trish this is Vince I'm calling to remind you about your scheduled workout tonight. Jamie is here and he is ready to help you out" Vince McMahon said.

"Oh yea I forgot about that. I will be there in five" Trish said hanging up the phone.

"What your leaving" Ashley said giving puppy dog eyes.

"Yea I have to go to the gym Jamie is there and He IS VERY hard to get a hold of so I got to go" Trish said putting a pair of pants over top of her bathing suit bottoms.

"Pweez" Ashley said disappointed

"No Ashley" Trish said waving and walking out the door.

Ashley threw a towel into a bag and put a white and yellow dress on over top of her bikini. She locked the door and went to her car. She drove to the beach.

**At the Beach**

Ashley walked on to the beach and looked around for John. She turned around and there he was right in front of her. He had swim shorts on. They were green yellow and white. He had no top on. He looked at Ashley and smiled he didn't think she would show up.

"Where's Trish" he said looking at her.

"She couldn't come" Ashley said looking at the lake.

"That sucks" John said hiding the fact that he was happy.

Ashley laid her towel on the ground and took her dress off. John watched her intently. She had a white bathing suit with light pink and black hearts on it. The top was tied to her fitting and her bottoms were tied on each side. She walked down to the water and started to walk farther out in the lake. She got far enough out that the water now touched her knees. She started to walk up the beach to get John.

She reached John "Come on John the water's cold" She laughed teasing him.

"I'm not coming in. You just said it was cold" John said chickening out.

Ashley grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the lake just before they reached the lake John pulled back.

"Fine. I'll be right back, and you can get used to the water by yourself" He watched Ashley leave and then he looked back at the lake.

Suddenly Ashley pushed him right in top in all. He stood up drenched and looked at Ashley. Ashley walked to him and helped him take his shirt off. When his shirt was off she threw it on to the beach and stood there looking at him. She smiled and then he grabbed her and pulled her in. She started to laugh because he tickled her.

Ashley and John walked out of the water and the both lay down side by side on their towels. They looked at the stars, and then Ashley looked at John. She just smiled. John looked over at her and saw her laughing.

"What?" John said wondering why she was laughing.

"You look so cute when your happy" Ashley said starring at him still lying on her back. John sat up and looked down at her.

"So you think I'm cute huh?" John said acting clueless.

Ashley smiled and stood up. "Come on we're suppose to go for a walk remember" Ashley said pulling him up. They left there tails and walked along the shore.

"So…" Ashley mumbled searching her mind for something to talk about.

"Ashley I've got a question" John whispered.

"Yea what is it"

"Remember when I kissed you. You told me I was your best friend and nothing more… It broke my heart" John said looking down. He continued "Ash I love you and I always have though I try to hide it, but why can't I be more then a friend?" John questioned upset.

"Well ugh John I do love you… I love you like a brother. John at the time all I saw you as was an older brother and a friend. I hope you understand" Ashley said feeling sorry "John I'm not sure what guy will be the one to win my heart, but you need to know you will always have a place in my heart. You're the only person I can tell things. You're my best friend" Ashley said starting to cry. She grabbed his hand and held it on her heart.

"Ashley don't cry" John said. His hand was still on her heart. "You're my best friend too and I have learned to accept the fact that you don't love me like that. Now be a good friend and do me a favor… Stop crying I hate seeing you sad" John said sad to see Ashley cry.

Ashley smiled and hugged him. "Oh crap what time is it" Ashley said running to her towel. She grabbed her cell "Oh my god I have to get back to the hotel" Ashley said. She ran to her car. It started to rain and her car wouldn't start. "John can You drive me back to the hotel" Ashley said a little embarrassed

"Sure" John said whipping the rain off his face.

**Back at the hotel**

" Thanks" Ashley said jumping out of the car and running to Trish's room.

She through on a dress and fixed her hair. She walked to Shawn's hotel room.

John just sat in the car and thought about how Ashley responded to his question.

"Hey Ash" Shawn said opening up his door. He kissed Ashley on the lips and covered her eyes. He walked her to the balcony and then told her to open her eyes.

"What do you think" Shawn said showing her the surprise

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please R&R I love the reviews.**

**Till next time,**

**Nicole**


	13. Chapter 13: He loves her so much

"Oh Shawn it's so beautiful" Ashley said not believing what Shawn did for her.

Shawn had flowers and flower petals all over the balcony, he had a table setup with candles lit on it. He had a meal on the table with two whine glasses. He was dressed in a suit.

"Thanks I spent along time on it. Now come here," Shawn, said covering her eyes and taking her somewhere.

Ashley opened her eyes and saw his whole bedroom lit up with whit candles. His blankets were red and red rose petals were everywhere.

"Awe Shawn You shouldn't have" Ashley said hugging really tightly. Shawn just smiled. "You are the absolute best... No ones ever done something like this for me."

"Sometimes it comes naturally to do something special for the one you love…and I love you Ash more then anything in the world" Shawn said hugging her back and planting a little kiss on the back of her head.

Ashley felt a tear go down her face. No one has said they love her like this before. It mad her feel that out of all the people that have loved her he loves her most. She whipped her tear and smiled at him. Shawn broke the hug and grabbed her hand. He held it tight as he walked her to the balcony. He pulled out her chair and sat her down, and then he sat.

John was parking his car in his reserved parking spot 1 room away from Shawn's room. He parked his car and notice some candles lit and flowers. He studied the balcony and realized that Shawn had done that for Ashley. He saw Ashley smiling so happily on the balcony with Shawn. John smiled to, 'As long as she's happy' he thought

Back on the balcony

"Shawn Thank you so much. You make me feel so special. I really don't deserve thi…

Before Ashley could finish Shawn interrupted. "Ashley you are special and you deserve this" Ashley just smiled at him. They ate the meal Shawn had made. Shawn asked Ashley to dance and she smiled Shawn pointed to below the balcony. Ashley looked over the side and saw a piano with a microphone. A man sat at the piano and started to play the piano. A couple seconds later, he started to sing:

_You are my everything, nothing your love wont bring, _

_Every night I pray on bended knee that you will always be _

_my everything…, When your gone I feel so incomplete, _

_When you're here there's nothing love can't beat, _

_Promise me that you will always be my everything, You are_

_My everything nothing your love wont bring, Every night_

_I pray on bended knee that you will always be my everything_

_(Piano)_

_Hold my hand and don't let go, I always want you to know, _

_You're my everything…, You mean the world to me, Baby _

_You'll always be, Oh your always going to be my… everything. _

_**(A/N: Let me know what you think)**_

They stopped dancing. They were a little tired and decided to go to Shawn's bedroom to as John likes to call it get to know each other a little better. After a while, they fell asleep.

**The next morning**

Ashley and Shawn were still asleep. Ashley's head was on his chest and her leg was wrapped around his waist. Shawn's arm was under Ashley and was wrapped around her little waist holding her close to him. Ashley's eyes opened up and she looked up at sleeping Shawn and smiled. She tried to sit up but Shawn pulled her back down.

"Where do you think your going" Shawn said kissing her forehead.

"To get a shower then wake you up" Ashley said kissing his cheek. She tried to sit up again but he pulled her back down.

"Okay what is it going to take for you to let me get up?" Ashley said with a dirty look.

"Hmm let see. First you have to please me" Shawn said.

So Ashley got on top of him and started kissing him. The kiss soon turned into a French kiss, Ashley giggled but never stopped kissing him. He rolled over so that Ashley was on the bottom and he was on top. They let go gasping for air but seconds later started kissing again. After there long make out session was over Shawn and Ashley lay side by side. Ashley tried getting up again. Before she could leave the bed completely Shawn grabbed her hand.

"Please don't leave me" Shawn said with puppy dog eyes.

"I need a shower Shawn" Ashley said looking at him " I'll be right out. It's not going to take long, so wait a few minutes and then I can finish pleasing you"

"Oh I don't have to wait, I could just join you. If that's okay with you," Shawn said still holding her hand

"Well Okay"

Shawn and Ashley ran to the bathroom. They both hopped into the shower. Shawn helped Ashley wash her hair and Ashley helped Shawn wash himself. They were laughing and having fun.

Ashley and Shawn finished the shower and the had there fun. Ashley put a house coat on and went to the door.

"So I'll see you at lunch" Shawn questioned Ashley.

"Yepp remember the Keg," Ashley said leaving.

Ashley walked down the hall. She passed John's room on the way to Trish's. John was just walking out the door for his early 8:00 jog when he saw Ashley in her house coat.

He stopped her. "Hey Ash" He said making her turn around. She turned around as he walked down to Trish's room. "You wanna go for a jog" He asked her.

"Yea sure John. I just need to get dressed"

"Okay meet me in the lounge" He said walking back to his room.

Ashley was dressed and walked to the lounge. When she got there, she saw Trish.

"Hey Trish, guess what" Ashley said happily.

Trish looked at her and smiled while she said "What?"

While Ashley was telling Trish John walked up behind her and listened.

"He had these white candles lit in his room and rose petals every where. He had a piano out side by the balcony where we danced and the guy playing the piano sang this song Shawn wrote it was so cute. I love him," Ashley said happily.

"Hey Ash. You ready"? John asked her. He looked at her. She was wearing light pink shorts with a white sports bra.

"Yea I'm ready," She said hugging Trish and then leaving the lounge.

They jogged the block and didn't really talk. They were just jogging by Shawn's balcony when Shawn came out and saw Ashley jogging with John.

"Hey Ashley" Shawn shouted making it so that they knew he was there.

"Hey" She waved to Shawn.

"Shit. John He doesn't like me hanging out with you" Ashley whispered to John.

"Why not?" John asked curious

"Ever since that fight over me" Ashley continued.

"Oh ya. I forgot about that" John said his eyes widening

"Hey John" Shawn said waving to John.

"Hey Shawn" John said worried that Shawn was going to get angry with Ashley.

"Listen Ashley and I are going to the keg for lunch. If you can find your self a date you can tag along"

"Yea babee Trish is coming with Jamie he personal trainer" Ashley said smiling at Shawn.

'Shit. If Trish has a date and Ashley has a boy friend who can I take' John thought a little upset.

**A/N: There this chapter is done. Please end reviews. R&R please and thank you . **

**Till next time**

**Nicole**


	14. Chapter 14:The secret's out

**At Lunch**

Ashley showed up wearing a jean skirt and a white and pink Tank top that just fit. She had a gold eye liner and a peach lip gloss on. Her hair had a bronzer in it making it look a bit darker. Shawn pulled out her chair and made sure she sat before he did so. Trish came in with Jamie and a few minutes later John walked in with Torrie Wilson. Everyone looked at him in shock, He looked absolutely adorable. He had a suit on and Torrie had a pink skirt with a white top on.

"Hey Ash, Shawn Trish and Jamie" John said giving a sexy smirk.

'He brought her… I have to admit he looks hot in that suit…' Ashley thought.

'Why can't Ashley be with me…She looks so hot… I feel bad asking Torrie out just because I want to be here with Ashley' John said giving a sigh.

"Ashley what happened to Becky?" Torrie asked a little confused.

"Well I showed John her true colours and Trish already knew… so she's gone for good," Ashley said with a smile.

"That's good. I've been meaning to ask you how are your ribs?" Torrie questioned.

"My ribs are doing a lot better. Thanks for asking" Ashley said now realizing that Torrie was not so bad after all.

Torrie smiled and they continued to eat there meal. After everyone had finished they sat and talked.

"Shawn I really think we should go" Ashley said wanting to leave.

"Ugh why Ash"? Shawn questioned a little confused.

Ashley looked at him, barring a small frown.

"Okay. We'll see you guys later on, bye" Shawn said giving Ashley his warm caring hand.

"Bye" Ashley said hugging Trish Jamie Torrie and last but not least John.

They all waved. Ashley walked out the door with her hand in Shawn's. They got into his car and started to drive.

They pulled out of the parking lot.

"Okay why did you want to leave"? Shawn said knowing there was a reason.

"I wanted to be alone with you." Ashley said covering up the truth.

"Liar…" Shawn said giggling and raising an eyebrow still trying to act serious.

"Really" Ashley said starring at him intently.

"Awe… and what did you want to do when we're alone"? Shawn questioned knowing it was something dirty.

"You'll find out" Ashley said responding to his question.

They pulled into the parking lot. The car was parked but Ashley and Shawn still sat inside starring at each other. Shawn put his hand on her shoulder and was about to speak when, Ashley grabbed him and started to kiss him ever so passionately.

John pulled in the parking lot with Torrie and opened the door for her. He closed the door and looked at Torrie who was all smiley.

"Thanks for taking me out to lunch John" She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Anytime Tor" John said looking over at Shawn's car. He saw Shawn leaning over to her from the driver's seat and making out with her. He watched Shawn's hand slide down Ashley's body. Ashley kissed him back and felt very happy.

Torrie who was standing a little behind John notice John's reaction to what they both saw. John seemed to be speechless and his face went pale as if a black cloud had shaded it. He took is hat off threw it on the ground and ran his fingers through his hair.

"John" Torrie said making him turn around embarrassed.

"Yeah?" John said looking down,

"Have you told her you love her?" She asked him knowing his feelings for her.

"Yeah I have. She doesn't seem to care that she has my heart. I mean one minute she is jealous the next she's lost interest" John said opening up all his thoughts that have been dangling on a thin thread for a while.

"hold on a second John" Torrie said picking up her cell.

Torrie: "Hello?"

Ashley stopped kissing Shawn.

Ashley: "Hey Torrie what's up... I'm sort of busy right now" She said giggling

Torrie: "Yeah and get a freaking room. Look out side the window"

Ashley looked out the window and noticed John looking at the car and start to walk away. Ashley hung up the phone and stepped out of the car, she walked over to where Torrie was standing, looked down and saw his hat. She picked it up and saw John just turning the corner.

"Ashley you have to go stop him" Torrie said pushing towards where he was heading.

Ashley jogged after him. "John… please wait…John" Ashley said running towards him. When she turned the corner he was gone. She ran back to the car "Shawn let's go I've had enough of this parking lot" Ashley said upset.

Shawn took her hand and walked away with her.

**Next week on Raw**

"Trish have you seen John?" Ashley asked worried.

"Yep he's in his locker room" Trish said smiling.

Ashley ran to his locker room but no one was there. She went back to hers.

She sat down on the couch when Torrie walked in.

"Ashley John loves you so much. Look he is in pain in so much pain because of you. He has loved you since he first met you and will never stop. His heart is no longer whole and only you can make it that… Is he worth hurting?" Torrie said leaving Ashley alone.

Ashley started to cry she was so frustrated.

Shawn saw John sitting alone on a bench and went over to talk to him.

"John listen man… how much do you love Ashley" Shawn said in almost a whisper.

"More then anything… More then life itself" John said looking down.

"I figured… Does she know?" Shawn asked him in a serious yet hushed tone.

"Yeah I told her. Why are you asking me this anyways" John asked. His bright blue eyes went dim and he felt his heart struggle to beat. His secret was out.

"Thanks" Shawn said running to Ashley's locker room.

He opened the door to see Ashley crying on the couch. She saw him and ran to hug him. He hugged her back and didn't let go why'll he said, "We need to talk sweet heart"

"About what?" Ashley said whipping her scared tears and her face slowly going pale.

**A/N: So I wonder what he wants to talk about hmm? Please R&R. I love the reviews! Xoxo**

**Nicole**


	15. Chapter 15: Heart break

"Ashley you know I love you?" Shawn said in a dead serious tone.

"Yes and I love you too" Ashley said knowing there was pain in Shawn's eyes.

"Remember this Ash I will always love you, and as much as this is going to hurt me to say… I think we need to take a break… Now Ash don't cry and always know that if you need me, my arms are stretched out to you. Be strong babe and don't let anyone boss you around" Shawn said hugging Ashley again and as he hugged her he let his tears fall. He really loved her but John was his good friend and the pain he had caused John is much more then the pain this would cost him.

"Shawn why? I love you… is it something I did or said?" Ashley said really sadly.

"It's not you… It's just something I had to do… I love ya Ash… good bye and best wishes in your future relationship" Shawn said kissing her lips and walking away.

Shawn walked into John's room.

"John go find Ashley" Shawn said sitting down frustrated and sad.

"She's your girlfriend you can go find her yourself" John said giving a snotty remark.

"Not anymore" Shawn said placing his head in his hands.

"Why what happened?" John questioned a little over joy but still trying to hide it.

"You love her don't you? You're my friend and I have watched you suffer a painful life these past couple weeks and think you deserve her. As mush as I love her she's yours for the claiming" Shawn said awaiting his answer.

"You broke up with the girl you love because you didn't want me to suffer? Shawn thanks for being a friend man but ugh what about Ashley I mean she loved you so much now her heart is broken" John said feeling terrible.

"Yea well you can put it back together it's the perfect opportunity to win her heart" Shawn said slamming the door behind him.

'I have to find Ashley. She probably needs a shoulder to lean on' John thought running to Shawn's room.

When John opened the door, Ashley looked at him then ran to him, and hugged him tight while she cried.

"Ash babe stop crying" John said rubbing her back.

"Shawn broke up with me John… He broke up with me" Ashley said looking up at John.

Ashley played back what Torrie said to her before they broke up.

_**Flash back**_

_Ashley ran to his locker room but no one was there. She went back to hers. _

_She sat down on the couch when Torrie walked in._

"_Ashley John loves you so much. Look he is in pain is so much pain because of you. He has loved you since he first met you and will never stop. His heart is no longer whole and only you can make it that… Is he worth hurting?" Torrie said leaving Ashley alone._

_**After the Flash back**_

"Ash, Shawn told me everything… it's going to be alright" John said now wondering if he should of said that.

Ashley backed away from John with a million thoughts. Finally, she blurted them out.

"You're the reason…I should have known. How could you do this to me?" Ashley questioned.

"Do what hun?" John said. His bright blue eyes twinkling and his smile brightening the room.

"You're the reason we broke up aren't you?" Ashley said starring into his eyes.

"Ash I didn't know he was going to break up with you or I would have stopped him. He asked me if I loved you and I said yea more then life itself"

John exclaimed. Ashley looked in his eyes and knew he was not lying but he was the reason. Therefore, Ashley ran out the door behind him.

Ashley ran to Trish's room and Trish was just leaving. Ashley had her hands on her eyes and did not realize that Trish was there so she ended up hitting her.

"Owe" Trish yelped looking at Ashley. She saw Ashley crying and decided to ask what is wrong. "Hunny what's wrong?" Trish could tell by Ashley's painful heartbroken eyes that Shawn had said good bye to their relationship.

"No don't answer that. Let's go for a walk," Trish said putting her arm around Ashley's shoulders. Ashley did not talk much and very often nodded to reply to answers. "Now Ash do you feel better?" Trish questioned hopping the answer was yes not no.

"Yep. I going to go out their tonight and I am going to kick some psycho Victoria butt. Trish what would you do when your sad? You know when you just got out of a great relationship." Ashley said hopping it was very fun.

"Go to a club. Dance with the hot boys you know have fun as a single. Oh and you know how you told me it was because of John? To make him feel so very bad flirt with his friends right in front of him and maybe go out with his best friend. I know its mean babe, but I'm just telling you what I would do and that doesn't mean you should do it" Trish said walking off to the locker room.

"Yea" Ashley answered a little excited

Raw was over and Ashley went to Trish's locker room to put her club clothes on. She put a pink plaid mini skirt on and a black tank top that cut off at her mid stomach. Her eye shadow was black and started darker and faded as it got farther. Her lips were coated with a shiny lip-gloss and her cheeks looking ever so soft. She grabbed her purse and went to meet Trish in the catering room. Ashley walked in and saw Trish with some guys she had invited to the club. The legend killer Randy Orton was there and so was Carlito Nitro Melina Triple H and Torrie. When Randy saw Ashley he realized he had invited John and wondered if Ashley would hate him for it. Oh well he thought walking over to the now single Ashley and just talking.

"Hey Ashley" Randy said walking up behind her.

Ashley saw John entering the room and got a little cuddly with Randy.

"Hey Randy" Ashley said rubbing her hand up and down his chest.

"Are you ready to go clubbing?" Randy questioned curious of Ashley's actions.

"Yeah can I go in your car with you? You know just the two of us?" Ashley asked seductively. She knew John could here and see everything.

"Of course!" Randy said positive with his answer. John saw Randy wrap his arm around her waste and wondered why he would do that.

Ashley smiled and looked at Trish. Trish was sitting with Carlito in his car.

Ashley got in Randy's car and sat down. Randy sat down and looked at her.

"Ash has any one ever told you, you have the most beautiful face" Randy said starring into her eyes.

"Has any one ever told you, you have the most gorgeous blue eyes" Ashley said rubbing his cheek.

Randy smiled and started the car. John got in Triple H's car and they drove to the club. The whole time Ashley thought about John and what they spoke about. Was flirting and acting seductive with Randy a good Idea? Ashley felt bad.

They arrived at the club and Randy opened the car door for Ashley. Ashley got out and held Randy's and tight as they walked in the club. Ashley got in and the song What's left of me by Nick Lachey came on. Randy took her by the hand and took her to the dance floor. They started to slow dance. John just watched her intently.

"The last time we dance to thins song was in my locker room" Randy giggled trying to be enthusiastic.

"Yea I remember… I feel bad that I did that to Shawn" Ashley said putting her head on his shoulders. Randy's hands moved down so that they were holding her butt. John looked away in disgust 'Why Randy… How could you do this to me. I love her so very much' John thought.

The song ended and Ashley gave John a glare. They danced all night while John lies in the shadows, watching Ashley like a guardian angel would.

Randy walked Ashley to her hotel room where she slept the night away.

**2 Weeks later**

'Where's John He's not here yet it's starting to worry me' Ashley thought. She still hadn't spoken to him since Shawn and she had broken up.

Ashley ran out of her new locker room and went straight to John's. He wasn't there. She ran to Trish.

"Trish have you seen John?" Ashley questioned really worried.

"No he hasn't shown up yet" Trish said walking to her mirror.

"Thanks anyways" Ashley said running out of the room.

She ran into Randy.

"Hey babes" Randy said kissing Ashley's lips.

"Randy have you seen John?" Ashley said looking past him into the hallway.

"Nope no ones seen him" Randy said grabbing his water bottle and walking away.

Ashley bumped into Stacy Keibler.

"Hey Stacy… umm can you come back to my locker room later on tonight I need to talk to you about something very important" Ashley said running past her into the parking lot. Ashley was now in a relationship with Randy but over the past week noticed that she couldn't be away from John, she loved him. It was just too bad she realized it after he had suffered so much pain. The only problem Ashley had was breaking it off with Randy. He was a nice kind handsome and wonderful boyfriend but she felt he deserved someone better.

Ashley saw John just pull in and she ran to him and hugged him.

"Thank goodness your okay" Ashley said hugging him tightly.

John was completely shocked.

"Yea I'm alright, but thanks for worrying about me" John said hugging her back.

"Come on John Raw is going to start" Ashley said grabbing his hand and pulling him.

Ashley dragged John into the building and then said good bye and went off to her locker room.

"Hey Ash" Stacy said sitting down on Ashley's couch.

"Hey Stacy wait right here" Ashley said closing the door behind her.

Ashley turned around and saw Randy walking towards.

"Randy we need to break up" Ashley said now noticing his eyes widen

"Why?" Randy asked a little confused.

"Because I just think we're better off as friends I've been thinking about breaking up with you for about 3 days. I just think didn't want to hurt your feelings" Ashley exclaimed hoping Randy would not get mad.

"I feel the same way. I love you in all you know as a friend and sure we had a thing a while back and last week we shared some moments but I just think that this break up is for the good" Randy said kissing Ashley's cheek then hugging her.

"Kay now that's over. There's someone I would like you to meet"

Randy opened the door and saw Stacy Keibler.

"Stace! Your back, it's been along time!" Randy said running and hugging her.

Ashley walked out the door. She ran to John's locker room. She knocked on the door.

"Come in" John shouted but he had his back to the door.

Ashley walked up behind John and poked his back. John turned around to have his lips caught in Ashley's. She kissed him passionately. She stopped gasping for hair and hugged him. She let go of the hug and looked in his eyes.

"Can I tell you something?" Smiling happily.

John was still in shock but nodded. Ashley had just kissed him.

**A/N: Hey guys hope you like the chapter I worked real hard on it so please keep R&R. I need some ideas for the next chapter so Review. Special Thanks to: Casey- Thanks for all the reviews. Your new story is great by the way!**


	16. Chapter 16:The date

"I love you" Ashley said as she kissed him again.

"Really…huh? Last week you hated me today you tell me you love me… Ash I love you too… Do you love me like you say you do I need to know?" John said cupping Ashley's face with his hands.

"I love you more then anything in this world John. This past week I found out that not being with you or a near you is so hard. Two people showed me where I belong, Shawn and Torrie" Ashley said.

"Well then, Ashley would you go on a date with me?" John questioned the most beautiful girl in his opinion.

"I think you already no the answer" Ashley said hugging him tightly.

John just hugged her and wouldn't let go. From outside the locker room, Shawn and Torrie were leaning up against the wall watching the two. When John saw them he smiled and lipped the words "Thanks. I owe you guys"

**Saturday Night**

"Trish what do I wear… Is this cute" Ashley said picking up a pink top.

"Yes Ash. Stop stressing out John's a sweet heart he's not gonna judge you by how you're dressed… Well unless you dress like Candace Michelle" Trish giggled. "Look Ash… Wear this" Trish said becoming more serious. Trish handed her a very sexy black cocktail dress that was cut off at the mid knee and was slim fit.

"What kind of shoes should I wear? If I wear, black ones I'll look like I'm going to a funeral" Ashley said flopping onto the bed.

"Wear pink accessories. So wear these and a necklace. Oh you have to wear pink bra that show a little," Trish said handing her a pair of pink shoes a dress and flinging Ashley's pink bra at her.

"Sounds good. Trish then afterwards you can help me with my hair" Ashley said putting the dress on.

"Okay Ash but get dressed and don't look in the mirror until your hair and make up is done. Then I want you to see how beautiful it looks all together" Trish exclaimed pushing Ashley and her clothes into the closet.

After a few minutes, Ashley popped out of the closet.

"What do you think?" she said spinning around in circles.

"Gorgeous. Ash you look really beautiful," Trish said looking at Ashley.

"Okay now curl my hair," Ashley said jumping up and down excited.

"Okay… Okay just calm down alright" Trish replied.

"Kay" Ashley sighed with disappointment.

After at the least 50 curls, Trish pinned them back letting one curl hang at the front.

"Your hair is done but we still have to do your make up" Trish whined wiping the sweat of her head.

"Well hurry John's going to be here any minute" Ashley cried in frustration.

"You know I don't have to do this… So you better watch it buddy" Trish Said giggling but still trying to be serious.

Trish put black eyeliner on her eyes and then she applied a black eye shadow to her eyelids. She did a little touch up and then took a nice rosy pink

lip-gloss and put it on her finer, she rubbed it on Ashley's lips. She grabbed a compact and dabbed it on her cheeks.

"There" Trish yelled happy that she did not have to do anymore make up and hair.

"Yaaaay … Now can I look?" Ashley exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Yep" Trish answered walking to the fridge.

Ashley walked to the mirror and stared in awe.

"Wow I look good… Thanks Trish" Ashley said running and hugging her.

"Anytime sweetie" Trish replied continuing to drink water.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. " That's John… Trish go answer it please" Ashley said putting her shoes on and running to the table.

"Hey John" Trish said opening the door.

"Hey Trish" John said hugging her.

"I'll get Ashley for you" Trish said. "Ash!.. John's here!" Trish Yelled.

"Tell her I'll meet her in the car" John said waving.

"Ash he is here," Trish yelled still wondering what was taking her so long.

"Sorry Trish. Do you think its right to go out with one of your best friends?" Ashley asked slightly confused.

"Ash…. No one knows you as much as your best friend. No one knows what you want in a relationship but your best friends do. He knows what you need he is loyal and you can trust him… He loves you and he's made it clear," Trish answered pulling Ashley towards the door.

"Kay Loves ya Trish" Ashley shouted running out the door.

She got to the elevator and waited for the first floor. When she got to the first floor she walked with to the parking lot with such grace. John was looking at the road. He was parked at the entrance of the hotel. While John was looking away, Ashley came out the front door. John looked over at the door and saw Ashley. His eyes became still and all he could do was stare. He got out of the car and opened the car door for Ashley.

He got in the car and pulled out of the parking lot. "Wow Ash you look beautiful" John commented.

"You look very handsome," Ashley said looking at what he was wearing. John was wearing a black suit and, was all combed and cleaned up.

"So Mr.Cena, where are you planning on taking me?" Ashley said raising an eyebrow.

John took his eyes off the road to look at her. "It's a surprise. I know you will love it" John replied.

They drove in silence until they had arrived at a restaurant.

John held her hand as he walked her into the restaurant. "I love this restaurant… did Shawn tell you?" Ashley asked amazed.

"No. I just knew you would" John said looking at her and starting to walk to the back door.

'Wow Trish was right he knows everything about me' Ashley thought as she smiled at him.

"Ready?" John said walking around the corner behind the restaurant.

Ashley turned the corner and her smile grew bigger as she saw a beautiful table with candles. There was white and pink roses on the table and a fountain behind it all lit up. There was a waitress and a little band under the white gazebo stood a band of five. A singer, acoustic guitar player, a piano player, a background singer and a drummer.

"Would you like to dance?" John asked the simple question.

"Yes" she said nodding and placing her hand in his.

He took her to the patio by the fountain. The singer grabbed the mic.

"This song John wrote for you, himself and he would like us to sing it for you" As Ashley and John danced.

_Would You Please Consider Me,_

_Maybe I Am Your Key_

_To Happiness and Joy Devine_

_If You Are Only Mine_

_Chorus  
_

_Let Me Hold You, Embrace the moment.  
_

_Let Me Hold You, Will it ever end.  
_

_Let Me Hold You, Close by My Side  
_

_Let Me Hold You, While you Decide  
_

_Baby Remember Our Love Is So New,  
_

_But Still I Want to Say to You_

_I Love You more Then life itself  
_

_When you close your eyes,_

_Feel me by your side…. _

_Would you please consider? _

_Let Me Hold You, Embrace the moment.  
_

_Let Me Hold You, Will it ever end.  
_

_Let Me Hold You, Close by My Side  
_

_Let Me Hold You, While you Decide  
_

_But babe would you please consider me?_

A/N: do you like it? I wrote it myself!)

The song was over and Ashley was about to speak when John did.

"Now that you heard the song can I ask you a question?" John questioned.

Ashley just nodded as he asked.

"Ashley will you go out with me? So we can officially be a couple," John asked walking her towards the table he had prepared.

"Yea I'd love to… John that song you wrote was amazing…thank you so much" Ashley kissed him on the cheek as she continued "How'd you think of it?" Ashley questioned John.

"I had a great inspiration," John answered with a smile.

They continued to eat as the night slowly started to pass. After they finished they took a walk.

"Your so beautiful" John said not taking his eyes off her

"Aweee stop it. You're a very sexy sweetheart," Ashley said giggling as she ran her finger down his face.

John smiled and looked forward as he walked down the beach.

"I like a dangerous man" Ashley said with a dirty look.

"I'm dangerous" John said staring at her.

"No your not" Ashley replied.

"I am too"

"Prove it" Ashley spat back with a giggle.

Suddenly John pulled her into a huge kiss. Ashley started to fall backwards still kissing she tripped over a rock and John landed almost on top of her. He held himself up with his hand so he wouldn't hurt her petite body. He started kissing her again and she took off his suit jacket not breaking the kiss. They continued the kiss not breaking, away only for air. Ashley looked into John's eyes and he just laughed and rolled over onto his back. Ashley put her head on his chest and her arm across his very muscular chest. He wrapped his arm around her hip and kissed her forehead.

"John you know how you had that little fling with Becky awhile back?" Ashley said. Her head still on his chest but her eyes starring to his.

"Yep. Ash has she been bugging you again because if she has I….

"No she hasn't been" Ashley interrupted "That night at the party, when I saw you with Becky I was really jealous. I tried anything, everything I could to make you not like her," Ashley laughed.

"I knew you were… that's why I didn't react the way I normally would have when I bring a date some where" John said lifting his head slightly to look at her blushing.

"I couldn't stand seeing her with you….I loved Shawn an all but something told me not to let you slip away…Well when you did I realized I could never live with out being with you… I know I was a jerk when we first met…Sorry and I should have been there like you were for me… God I'm such a terrible person" Ashley whined placing her head in her hands.

"Ash you're a wonderful person. You're so nice and beautiful, amazingly smart, really tough and talented… Ash all those things and more make me love you… When we first met, you were very shy, but you came around. You showed me you're a great person, You showed me if you were to get in a relationship you want it to be serious and you want it to last… Ash your not a jerk and I love you… More then anything… that match you fought in showed how much you cared for me, Now it's my turn to prove how much I care for you" John said with smile as he sat up straight.

"John you already have. You prove it every day… Everything you have done for me came from right here…"Ashley put her hand on his heart, and continued, "We belong together, and you Torrie and Shawn proved that to me. I love you John…More then this life," Ashley said lying down again.

"It's getting cold… maybe I should take you back to your room" John said standing up.

"Okay" Ashley said yawning. John helped her up and walked back to the car her head on his should and her hand in his.

They got in the car and they slowly drove home.

"Ash…Ash" John said looking over at sleeping Ashley. John gave up and decided to carry her to her room. So he picked her up and carried her up the stairs to her room. John knocked on the door and Trish answered.

"Oh it's you" she said leaving the door open and flopping into bed.

John got Ashley some clothes to wear to bed and she got dressed he helped her into bed and tucked her in.

"Love ya Ash… sleep well" He said kissing her and starting to walk a way.

_  
_Ashley grabbed his hand before he could leave.

"I want you to stay…You can sleep with me" She said pointing to the open spot behind her. John smiled and hoped into the bed. He wrapped his arms around Ashley and the cuddled for warmth. John fell asleep with a smile on his face.

_**A/N: Please R&R. Longest chapter I have ever wrote so I hopeeeee you like it. Biies xoxo**_

_**Nicole**  
_


	17. Chapter 17: Together

"Aghhhhh" Trish screamed tripping and falling onto the floor.

"Shhh Trish… Ashley's still asleep," John said walking over and helping her up.

The reason Trish had screamed was because : She was walking into the kitchen and looked towards the table and saw a person. Turns out it was John. He had a coffee in his hand and he was watching the sun rise.

"Oh John I didn't know who it was it kind of scared me" Trish whined in panic.

"Yea kinda" John whispered rolling his eyes.

"Whoa wait a sec how'd ya get in here?" Trish asked a little confused

"I slept here" John said checking on Ashley.

"Eww" Trish said. "Youuu did the…

"No Trish" John interrupted.

"Ugh… Oh" Trish whispered.

"Guy's could you be a little quieter" Ashley screamed from the bedroom.

"Sorry babe" John whispered walking over to the bed with his coffee in his hand.

"It's okay I'm already awake anyways" Ashley whined.

She grabbed her pillow and threw it at him. She got up and John tackled her onto the bed and started to tickle her.

" Ah… John stop it" Ashley giggled she rolled on top of him. Suddenly Ashley and John started to make out. Trish walked in the room and saw them, She spat out her pop, "Eww guys your gonna make me barf" Trish said walking away.

"Well the bathrooms down the hall" Ashley replied sticking her tongue out.

"Ugh well this is my room to and I have a right to be here" Trish spat back.

"Then your going to have to deal with it" Ashley continued to kiss John.

John broke the kiss and sat up. "Nah Trish we'll stop" John rubbed Ashley's lips with his finger.

"What time is it?" Ashley asked jumping up quickly.

"7:30" John answered lying back down and closing his eyes.

"Oh crap. I have to get ready to go" Ashley said hopping off the bed, grabbing her clothes and then she ran to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" John questioned. He got up and walked to the bathroom where Ashley was. He stood there leaning against the wall waiting for an answer.

"To meet my personal trainer" Ashley smiled.

"Who would that be?" John asked her a little confused.

"I don't know… some guy from Smackdown," Ashley answered quickly closing the bathroom door.

"Okay" John said before going back to the bed where he laid back down.

A few minutes later Ashley walked out of the bathroom. John looked at her and could not remove his eyes. Ashley was wearing pink and white short shorts, with a black tank top and wrestling boots. She walked out the door and seconds later ran back in.

"Almost forgot" Ashley giggled running to the bed where he was lying down. She planted a big kiss on his lips and rubbed his head before running out the door.

"Okay what do I say?" Ashley asked herself getting in to the elevator. "Hi I'm Ashley pleasure to meet you… no ugh hi" a hand making sure the elevator doors would not close interrupted Ashley. The doors opened up and in walked Batista. They stood there is silence, until Ashley started to speak.

"Ashley Massaro" She put her hand out.

"Dave Batista" he shook her hand.

Suddenly the elevator stopped and Batista walked out. "Pleasure meeting you Ashley" Dave said before he walked away.

A couple minutes later Ashley had reached the first floor, she picked up her duffle bag and walked off to her car. She drove to the gym and got out of the car. She walked through the gym doors dropped her bag and started to stretch.

She bent over to reach for her feet. Suddenly Dave Batista walked in dropped his bag and looked over at Ashley's ass. He smiled, though he did not know whose butt he was staring at. 'Whoever I'm training has a nice ass' Dave thought to himself.

Ashley didn't notice that Dave was in the room watching her. She continued to stretch. The gym was quite hot so Ashley took her tank top off. What she had underneath was a black bikini top with pink hearts. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she was in splits. She got back up and started to stretch her arms. Ashley still hadn't seen Batista so she figured she was alone.

Dave walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to see Batista.

"Awe so you're the one I'm training" Batista said now knowing it was Ashley.

" Yep…" Ashley looked down at her bikini top "Sorry I'll just put this back on" She said picking up her top.

"Nah it's okay… whatever you feel like wearing you can wear" Dave said trying to convince her not to put her top back on.

She nodded and dropped her top. While she walked over to the mats Batista watched her butt wiggle. He smiled to himself and walked over to the mats.

He took his white muscle shirt off and threw it on the ground. Ashley looked over at him waiting for instructions, when she was drawn to his very muscular chest. Batista looked over at Ashley and noticed her staring.

"What? You took your shirt off and I didn't stare" Dave said looking at her intently.

"I wasn't, never mind" She answered.

Dave laughed lightly and took her into the first stance. She was told to bend her legs and propel herself forward when she punched. Ashley was having a little problem doing so. Dave decided to help her. He walked up behind her; put one of his hands on the back of her leg and the other on her waist, he rested his head on her shoulder and positioned her arms. He bent her legs properly and told her to try it. He backed away as she punched.

"Wow I did it. That was like so easy after you showed me" Ashley giggled happily.

"Kay can you do a spine buster?" Dave questioned Ashley.

Ashley bit her lip "Ugh no… but I'm sure you can help me" Ashley said waiting for him to show her.

"Do you know what a spine buster is?" Dave asked her knowing the answer.

"No not particularly… You could show me" Ashley smiled.

"Ugh but I can't it could hurt you" Batista replied knowing it would hurt her.

"Never really thought of that, but oh well you have permission to do it" Ashley said.

"Okay. I promise I'll be gentle," Dave said getting in position. "Now run at me," He said waiting for her to do so.

Ashley ran at him and Batista caught her and gave her a small spine buster. He landed on top of her. Ashley and Dave both laughed. Dave held himself up while he looked into her eyes. He was tempted to kiss her but he held it back knowing that it was to soon.

Ashley pushed him off her and stood up. She put her hand out to help him up. He grabbed her hand and she pulled him up. He smiled "Okay what would you like to do next hun" Dave said getting into right stance.

"Umm a moon salt" Ashley answered.

So Ashley cornered him and did the moonsault. Dave landed on his back and laid there for a while. Still lying down Dave started to speak. "Now c'mon keep going"

Ashley ran and sat on his wait. She started to punch him lightly when he rolled her over pulled her shorts off and stood up with them raised in the air.

"Hey what was that for" Ashley whined.

"If I was ever to be in a bra and panties match I would so kick ass," Dave laughed.

"Yea right I could so kick your ass if I had known this was a bra and panties match," Ashley laughed.

"Bring it on" Dave said leaning against the ropes.

So Ashley ran at him and tried to pull his pants off, but Dave caught her and hung her off his shoulder. Still holding her shorts, he carried her around. He held her shorts up and started to swing them around. Ashley continued to laugh. He smacked her butt and said, "That's what I call kicking ass"

John walked in to see Ashley in nothing but her bikini and Dave holding her shorts, while he hung her over his back. Ashley saw John and told Dave to stop.

"So guys you plan on telling me what you were doing?" John asked as he dropped his towel on the ground and placed his hands on his hips.

"Well I was practicing for my up coming match" Ashley smiled "It's a surprise…for you" Ashley knew her and Dave weren't doing something wrong, but it's hard to explain why you have no short, no tee shirt on and you are dangling over a guy's shoulder that has your shorts in his hand.

"You sure there's not something you want to tell me" John asked Ashley.

"Yea nothing ,okay let's go" She said looking at Dave. She was leaving when Dave stopped her to say goodbye. He kissed her on the cheek and whispered something in her ear.

"Sorry about hurting you back with the spine buster" Dave whispered. Ashley smiled and walked away. Before she walked through the doors she started to speak "See you on Wednesday"

**Back at the hotel**

"So what's that surprise you have for me?" John asked giving her a naughty smile.

"You'll see" Ashley said searching her mind numerous amounts a times for an idea.

"Okay but till then" John said walking over to her and putting his arms around her waist and his head on her shoulder. "We could" John kissed her neck. "Have a little" He rubbed her thigh and kissed the back of her head. "Fun" He said turning her around. She hugged him tightly as he did so.

"Nopee not yet John" Ashley giggled. He pulled her onto the bed.

He kissed her passionately. She climbed on top of his large chest laid her head on it and listened to his heartbeat. Then she lifted he head up and looked into John's eyes.

"Wow John, your eyes are so beautiful" She said. "Not as beautiful as you" John smiled.

"Your cute" Ashley laughed.

"I try to be" John replied.

He started tickling her. "Babe I'm going to raw with Randy so if you wanna come we need to know"

"Nah I'll go with Trish" Ashley nodded.

**Monday night RAW **

"Tonight I have a surprise for John Cena"


	18. Chapter 18: She's back!

Suddenly John's music hit the stadium. He came out with a sexy little smirk on his face. He got into the ring and waited for Ashley to surprise him.

Ashley passed him a mic.

"Holy shit is it just me or is it hot in here…" John said excitedly.

"Well then it's just about to get hotter" Ashley walked over, took his hat and placed it on her head.

She ripped her top off showing her bra. He bra was sparkly black green and white. It had the chaingang symbol on the right side. She then took of her red plaid mini skirt, showing her panties that were very slim fit. She turned around so John could see what was written on her ass. He looked at it and read the words John Cena in sparkly silver writing. She walked over to John and started to kiss him, when suddenly MNM's music hit the speakers. Out walked Melina and Nitro.

"Whoa Whoa stop there…That is disgusting…the crowd doesn't wanna see you two making out… So take it backstage," Melina shouted from the top of the ramp.

Ashley just rolled her eyes.

"So get your slutty ass out of my ring… and let a real diva entertain" Melina said linking arms with Nitro and starting to walk down the ramp very slowly.

"Excuse me…I'm not the slut here okay? I promised John a surprise on Monday night and Vince said that maybe I should surprise him in the ring in front of a live audience… by the way… No real diva would have her boyfriend beat up a girl when the ref's not looking" Ashley yelled back making Melina and Nitro stop in disgust.

"Ha me a slut nope… My boy Nitro does not help me I am quite capable of winning by myself" Melina defended.

"Get the hell out of here Melina and take your useless boyfriend with you" Ashley waved good bye.

"Ashley! Melina and I got together with a women you know really well, and she would like to kick your ass… do you have any clue of who she is?" Nitro said in a cocky tone.

"No but bring her out" Ashley said getting ready when suddenly she got a chair over her head. The women got on top of Ashley and started to beat the hell out of her. John went to break it up when Nitro pulled him out of the ring and started to beat on him. Melina got in the ring and helped the girl beat Ashley up. They continued to beat her up, until Trish ran in the ring and tried to help Ashley. Trish was taken by storm when Candace-Michelle and Victoria came in and started to beat Trish. Trish got back up, Victoria and Candace were helping Melina, and the girl beat Ashley up. She tried to help but was dragged up the ramp and kicked to the ground by Nitro. John was on the ground and was hurting all over. Nitro ran back down the ramp and picked Ashley up, He lifted her onto his shoulders and plowed her to the ground. The girls continued to beat Ashley, until Trish, Torrie, Christy Hemme, Maria and Stacy Keibler scared them off. John finally got the strength to get up. He got in the ring and saw Ashley in a bloody mess. He picked her up in his arms (bride style) and carried her up the ramp. The other divas walked beside him feeling so bad for Ashley.

John lied her down on the couch in his locker room. He got a cloth and washed the blood off her face. Trish came in and put some ice on Ashley's head, while all the other divas stood in silent waiting for Ashley to wake up.

Ashley's eyes opened. "

"Agh guys Ashley's awakeeeeee" Christy yelled happily. Everyone ran over to see Ashley. John smiled and hugged her. Christy and Maria continued to jump up and down holding hands. Ashley sat up and Christy ran and sat beside her. She kissed her on the cheek and hugged her real tight.

"Ash thank god you're okay," Christy said still smiling. Ashley whipped her cheek and gave a dull smile.

Ashley stood up and all the divas hugged her. John smiled and placed his head in his hands. All the divas but Trish Maria and Christy left.

"Ash are you okay?" Trish asked knowing her friend was holding something back.

"Yeah guys I'm fine… If it wasn't for you guys I would be in the hospital and for that I thank you," Ashley said hugging them all at the same time.

"Yea well you better thank me, because I got the hell beaten out of me, I got back up to help you. Then Johnny Nitro dragged me up the ramp by my hair and kicked me in the stomach" Trish

"Trish!" Christy said looking at her with eyes of disbelief.

"I was only kiddin guys" Trish giggled.

"What I don't get it…We helped you because we're your friends but, why did Torrie help you… isn't she your sworn enemy?" Maria asked one of her dumb questions again.

"Awe Maria you're so cute and clueless… No we're friends with her… she's actually really nice," Christy said squeezing Maria's right cheek.

Ashley looked behind her to see John sitting down with his hands covering his face.

"Aweee what's wrong with Johnny?" Christy asked "Yeah poor thing are you okay" Maria asked.

Now everyone's attention was on John. John did not answer.

"Guys I think we should leave Ash and John alone" Trish said cluing on Ashley's facial expression.

The girls left and Ashley turned around to face John.

"So what's wrong gorgeous" Ashley said putting her hands on her hips.

"I failed you… I couldn't help you…I'm not a good boyfriend"

"John you proved you are a good boyfriend…You tried to help me but Nitro stopped you I'm okay with that… You tried and that's all that matters" Ashley said hugging him.

"I tried but failed" John said walking towards the door.

"John wait… I love you more then anything and If you love me you'd stay because I need you right now… just being here to help me through all the pain is being a good boyfriend. Even if you couldn't save me I need you right now. You being here to make sure I'm alright is a great boyfriend" Ashley said with a sad look on her face.

John ran and hugged her. "You don't know how much you mean to me. To hear you think I'm great puts a huge smile on my face," He said bending down and kissing her head.

"It's good to see that very cutee smile on your face again" Ashley smiled.

"I got a question Ash how come she's back?" John asked awaiting the answer.

"I don't know, but I hope she is not here for long" Ashley said with fear in her voice.

"So baby how's your head?" John said rubbing her head and kissing her cheek.

"I think I need someone to kiss it better" Ashley said giggling.

John leaned over and kissed her head. She wrapped her arms around him and wouldn't let go.

"Aweee" Christy Maria and Trish said in sync. They listened the whole time.

"Guys I thought you were in the locker room but instead you listened to what we were saying" Ashley said with her hands on her hips.

"Well yeah but it was Christy's idea" Trish said pointing at Christy "You should be mad at her not us"

"Heey Trish your not suppose to point me out!" Christy said giving Trish and evil glare. Before Christy could continue Maria started to speak "Christy decided we should do it because she didn't want to see your relationship end… So if anything bad was to happen she would try to stop it," Maria said.

Christy looked at Maria with a smile on her face.

"Awe I can't be mad at anyone of you" Ashley said hugging them all.

"John do you mind if I go back to the locker room?" Ashley questioned

"You don't have to ask" John said sitting down on the couch.

Ashley waved and ran out the door.

A few minutes later Melina Candice and the girl walked in and saw John sitting on the couch. John was still in his locker room and was watching TV. Melina walked in and the others followed. The couch was facing the other side of the room so John couldn't see her coming. She wrapped her arms around John's neck and rubbed his chest.

" Why are you with her John?" She said continuing to rub his upper body. John turned around now realizing who it is and removed her hands.

"Because she is Nice, kind, loving, smart, tough, beautiful and worth fighting for… She's not like you and your little friends who care about there looks more then anything else, and date a man for popularity," John said.

"Well I can please you in many more ways then she can she said running her finger down his chest to his belt buckle. He pushed her hand a way, and crossed his arms.

"I could please you mentally" she said walking to the other side of the couch was. She pushed him onto the couch and sat down on his lap. "And I can please you physically" She said with a sexy smile and a wink.

Candice walked over to John as he removed Melina from his lap. She walked behind him and whispered this in his ear: "All you have to do is forget about Ashley… because 3 women right hear could be all yours"

"I'm gonna have to pass… I love Ashley and being seen with the three of you could ruin my reputations… what is it Ashley Trish Maria and Christy call you girls…. Oh yeah stupid effin sluts…Now ladies excuse me but I have to go find my girlfriend so we can make out…" John said walking away.

"UGHHH What is it going to take for him to leave her" Melina yelled angrily.

"Well I'm sure Ashley is wondering what I'm doing back so… I could surprise attack her or…Steel the one thing she has" The girl said as she looked at Melina then Candice.

"Ha well I have a plan" Melina said with an evil giggle.

The week ended fast and the girls planned their attack on Ashley.

**Monday Night Raw!**

"Okay so you know where she is right?" Melina asked.

"Yeah she's in Trish's locker room" Replied a man's voice.

"Well go, you know what to do," She said pushing him down the hall.

Knock… Knock….

"Come in" Ashley yelled.

"Hey Ken" Ashley said looking at Ken Kennedy.

"Hey Ash is ugh Trish here" He asked.

"No she just went to see Maria" Ashley said fixing her wrestling boots.

"Good"

"Why" she said walking forwards.

He grabbed her by the hair and started to kiss her roughly and not passionate. She pushed him away.

"What the hell are you doing?" She said fixing her hair.

He slapped her across the face. "Don't talk to me like that"

Ashley held her face in pain. He pulled her hand away and started to kiss her again. He picked her up, while she fought back and carried her to the couch. He wouldn't stop kissing her, he ripped her top off and still continued to kiss her. He was about to get settled on top of her when she kicked him in the stomach. "BITCH" He spat grabbing her hand before she got away. She was thrown to the ground and he tried to kiss her again. He got one light kiss before Ashley got up and sacked him. "How do you like me now you son of a bitch" She let her tears fall. She slammed the door and left Mr. Kennedy lying on the ground in pain.

She ran to the person she needed the most. Her mascara running and her eyeliner smudged. Her hair was in a mess and her top was hanging off her. She opened the door and hugged him.

"Baby what happened?" he said holding her tightly.

"Ken attacked me…. First he sexually harassed me and then I tried to get away but he through me to the ground and started kissing me" Ashley said still crying he looked down at Ashley's eyes and then hugged her tighter.

"Don't worry everything's going to be alright" John looked down at her face one more time before he started to speak.

"Did I mention you look beautiful" John said wrapping his arm around her petite waist and walking her to the catering room.

"Yea well maybe if my make wasn't a mess"

"No with or with out make up you look gorgeous but to be honest I think you look the best with out it"

They both grabbed water and then walked back to their locker room.

Ashley heard a knock on the door and ran to open it.

"Hey Ash how come when I went back to my locker room you weren't there you were suppose…..

Trish stopped when she saw Ashley's face.

"Awe babe what's wrong… was it John cuz if it was" Trish was interrupted

'No it wasn't John" Ashley said.

"Kay" Trish said hugging Ashley tightly.

"I got to go guys" Ashley said running out of the room. She walked into the bathroom and fixed herself up. She put a different top on and walked to the back of the stage. Her music hit and she walked out not happy. She got in the ring and picked up the mic.

" Last Monday I was attacked by a women that I can not stand you all know her name but incase you don't her name is……

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Hopeeee you liked this chapter. I wonder who this girl is…. You all know her…. If you think you know who she is name her on a review and If not keep reading and you'll find out. R&R loves ya!**

**Biies xoxo**


End file.
